Te protegeré
by HeiMao.3
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si hubieran más secretos aparte de Lyoko? Para uno de nuestros guerreros puede ser un cambio radical. Yumi escondió el secreto más grande de su vida y ahora después de tanto tiempo sale a la luz. Pero tendrá la ayuda de Ulrich ¿Saldrá todo bien?
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Saludos! Bueno...por donde empiezo...aah! si! este es mi primer fanfic. La idea principal, se me ocurrio hace algun tiempo. La guarde en mi diario y cuando descubri que se podian colgar y que ademas ya habia gente que lo hacia... voila! espero que les guste!

_Ya había pasado tiempo desde que apagaron el superordenador. La pandilla seguía unida, pero a la vez, tomaron caminos diferentes. Jeremy y Aelita, ya podían estar juntos sin que XANA anduviera de por medio. Ulrich y Yumi, se dieron una oportunidad poco después de apagarlo. Odd seguía en su línea de casanova, o como el prefería llamarlo: 'la búsqueda del verdadero amor' _

**1º capítulo**

*En la academia*

Era un dia soleado el que despertaba la academia Kadic, y Ulrich se arreglaba para llegar pronto a las máquinas expendedoras, allí había quedado con la que en los últimos 11 meses y 29 días era su novia.

*No muy lejos de allí*

En casa de Yumi, las cosas no habían cambiado mucho desde que apagaron el superordenador. Bueno, casi. Ahora salía con el chico que quería. Hoy cumplían un año. Había quedado con él en las máquinas expendedoras, antes de que empezaran las clases. Ella le quería dar el regalo que tanto le había costado pensar. Recordó el regalo que él le hizo por su 16 cumpleaños. Un poema. No era muy largo, pero era para ella. Lo guardaba en su cofre, con su anillo y su colgante, que le hacían recordar quién era y sobre todo a Japón. Pero preferia no pensar en eso.

Cuando se disponía a salir de casa para ir a la academia, Takeo, su padre junto con Akiko, su madre, le advirtieron.

-Ten cuidado, Yumi.

-Papá, mamá, ya tengo 16 años. Ya sé cuidarme sola. ¿vale? No se preocupen por mi.

-Es justo eso, tienes 16 años, no lo olvides-dijo Akiko- además últimamente han pasado cosas muy raras.

-Sí, es verdad. Deberías tener más cuidado-apoyo Takeo a su esposa.

-¿Qué cosas raras? Bueno, luego me lo contareis - respondió Yumi- adios

En cierto modo, tenían razón. Ya había cumplido 16. Eso en Japón, era como la mayoría de edad, y ya sabia lo que suponía eso. Pero le preocupó el comentario de "cosas raras" ¿a que habrá venido eso? Seguro que nada de lo que preocuparse.

*En la academia*

A Ulrich se le iluminó la mirada cuando vio a una chica, con su habitual vestimenta negra, entrar por la puerta principal de la academia. Era Yumi. Él miro otra vez el paquete que tenía en sus manos. Era el regalo que le daría a ella por su aniversario.

Cuando ella entró, lo único que hizo fue mirar en dirección a las máquinas expendedoras. Allí estaba él, esperándola con algo en las manos

-Hola Ulrich- saludó Yumi, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola Yumi- dijo él, un poco sonrojado- toma…te he traído algo…ya sabes…por nuestro aniversario- dijo extendiendo sus brazos y dándole el paquete.

-Gracias, Ulrich. Es un detalle- lo agarró y se dio la vuelta para guardarlo- ya sabes que en Japón, no se abre un regalo enfrente de la persona que te lo da, ¿no?

-Si, lo sé- contestó, intrigado por lo que Yumi tanto rebuscaba en su mochila.

-Yo…también te he traido algo- dijo ella sacando una pequeña caja envuelta de la mochila-espero que te guste.

-Gracias-contestó- Oye, ¿quieres que hagamos algo esta tarde? Digo… como no hay clases…

-Eh… si- contestó un poco pensativa- ¿por qué no? ¿adónde podríamos ir?

-No lo sé- dijo Ulrich tomando la mano de Yumi- pero mientras sea contigo, no me importa.

Yumi se sonrojó. Nunca nadie antes le había dicho algo asi. Por eso quería a Ulrich, él la hacia sentir especial.

-Lo mismo digo- respondió Yumi.

El momento se vio interrumpido por el timbre que marcaba que los alumnos ya podían empezar a entrar en clase.

-Me tengo que ir, nos vemos luego- se despidió ella dejando un beso en la mejilla de su novio.

*En el aula de Ulrich, Jeremy, Aelita y Odd*

Antes de entrar a clase, Ulrich esperó a sus amigos. Los tres venían hablando de sus cosas cuando vieron que Ulrich los esperaba.

-Hola Ulrich, ¿Qué eso que llevas?- preguntó Aelita

-Hola chicos- saludó- es una cosa que me ha dado Yumi, por nuestro aniversario- contestó sonrojado

-¡Ah! ¡es verdad!- dijo dándose una palmada en la frente- hoy hace un año, nuestro querido Romeo se dignó a declararse a Julieta y…

-Déjalo ya, Odd…- dijo Jeremy

-¡Eh!- replicó Odd- Me dirás que no tengo razón, ¿eh, Einstein?

-Bueno ahora que lo dices, si- terminó por aceptar Jeremy

-¿Os queréis callar?-protestó Aelita- quiero saber qué le ha regalado Yumi a Ulrich- dirigió su mirada al chico- ¿lo has abierto?

-No, todavía no-contestó- es que en Japón no se abre un regalo…

-…delante de la persona que te lo da-interrumpió Odd con tono de burla- sí, lo sabemos. Pero, ¿por qué no lo abres? Yumi no está aquí.

-Es que…ya hay que entrar en clase y…- se intentó excusar Ulrich

-Y qué- respondió Odd- la señora Meyer siempre llega tarde a primera hora

-Es verdad- afirmó Aelita- además, ¿no te pica la curiosidad?

-La verdad es que sí…bueno lo abriré

Desenvolvió el regalo. Era una caja negra de cuero. La abrió. Dentro había un llavero con forma de nunchakus. En una de las partes, estaban sus iniciales "_U&Y" _y en la otra, una frase: _"Te quiero. Hoy y siempre"_

-¡Que bonito!- exclamó Aelita

-Si, es verdad- dijo Ulrich, que se había sonrojado al leer la frase.

-Tio, mas te vale que tu regalo sea igual o mejor- dijo Odd- porque le habrás hecho un regalo ¿no? –dudó

-Pues claro que si ¿qué te crees? ¿Qué me olvidaría de esta fecha?¨- replicó Ulrich

-Bueno, no se…te recuerdo que una vez se te olvidó su cumpleaños

En ese momento el timbre sonó, dando comienzo a las clases

-Basta ya chico- dijo Jeremy- parad de una vez, que ya viene la señora Meyer

-Vale- dijeron al unísono

-Solo una pregunta más-dijo Aelita

-Dispara

-¿Qué le has regalado?

-Sorpresa, pero puedes preguntárselo a ella

*En el aula de Yumi*

Ya había sonado el timbre para entrar en clase, pero ella tenia curiosidad por saber qué le había regalado su novio. Asi que se metió en el baño para abrirlo. En el pequeño paquete había una caja cuadrada plana. La abrió. Dentro de la caja había un marco de fotos con forma de abanico, que le recordó a Lyoko y a Japón. La foto era de su primera cita, en un claro del bosque. Tenia un mensaje escrito en ella: _"Me has dado el mejor año de mi vida. Te quiero."_ Yumi se sonrojó. El timbre volvió a sonar para dar comienzo a las clases, y ella corrió para no llegar tarde.


	2. Chapter 2

**2º capítulo**

*En el patio*

Ya habían terminado las clases de la mañana. Jeremy y Aelita se reunieron en un banco del patio con Yumi, que los estaba esperando.

-Hola Yumi- saludó Jeremy- ¿Qué tal tus clases?

-Hola chicos- respondió ella-Bien…ha sido un día normal y…

-Venga ya Yumi, hoy es de todo menos un dia normal-interrumpió Aelita- todos sabemos que hoy haces un año con Ulrich ¿Qué te ha regalado?- preguntó con impaciencia

-¡Que cotilla!- Yumi se sonrojó y buscó el regalo en su mochila- esto, mira.

Le enseñó el marco con la foto.

-Es superbonito, me encanta- dijo entusiasmada- por cierto el que tú le diste, también me encanta

-¿Os lo ha enseñado?- preguntó

-Bueno…se podría decir que si…-contestó Jeremy

-A qué te refieres- se intrigó Yumi

-A que Odd y Aelita le atosigaron para que lo abra- respondió riéndose Jeremy

-¿Y qué le pareció? ¿dijo algo?

-¿por qué no se lo preguntas a él?- dijo Aelita enarcando las cejas- mira, ahi viene

-Bueno, he aquí la pareja feliz, ¿no?- bromeó Odd

Jeremy y Aelita no se dieron por aludidos, pero los sujetos en cuestión, sí.

-Eh…nosotros os vamos a comer- dijo Jeremy- ¿te vienes Odd?

-Solo si me dejas quedarme con tu postre

-Venga, vámonos. Yo te doy el mio- se rió Aelita

Ulrich se sentó al lado de Yumi y le tomo de la mano.

-¿te gustó mi regalo?- preguntó Ulrich

-Claro que si, ¿te gustó el mio?

-Si. Es perfecto- respondio él sin dejar de mirar los oscuros ojos marrones de su novia- entonces, ¿Qué hacemos esta tarde?

La respuesta se hizo esperar. Yumi había notado que alguien la observaba desde el otro lao de la valla. Recordó el comentario de "cosas raras" ¿sería eso a lo que se referían sus padres?. Ulrich se dio cuenta de que Yumi no le hacia caso y se giró para ver qué era lo que miraba.

-¿Te pasa algo Yumi?- preguntó él preocupado

Pero ya era tarde. El hombre había desaparecido.

-Eh…no…solo que…en fin ¿Qué decias?- trató ella de cambiar de tema

-¿segura?

-Si, no pasa nada

-Vale-dijo, no muy convencido- decía que adónde íbamos a ir esta tarde.

-No se…-las palabras de su padre volvieron a su mente "ten precaución"- oye Ulrich, no te ofendas pero ¿te importaría si lo dejamos para otro día?

-No, claro- contestó sorprendido- pero, ¿te pasa algo? Te veo preocupada, desde que viste algo al otro lado de la valla

-No, no me pasa nada. Solo que…nada

-Yumi, ¿sabes que puedes confiar en mi?¿no?

-Si, lo se y te lo agradezco. Es que estoy cansada- se excusó

-¿segura?- se preocupó el chico- Por lo menos vamos a la cafetería y comemos algo ¿vale?

-Está bien. Siento tener que cancelar lo de esta tarde

-No pasa nada, habrá más días

Ulrich la tomó de la mano y se levantaron para ir a la cafetería.

*En la cafetería*

Odd advirtió que la pareja entraba en la cafetería.

-¡Hey, tortolitos! Felicidades-comentó Odd- ¿en serio ya ha pasado un año?

-Aunque no lo creas, si- dijo Jeremy- y si lo piensas bien hace más de un año, acabamos con XANA. Por cierto, felicidades chicos

-Es verdad, ya llevamos mas de un año siendo "normales"- puntualizó Aelita- me alegro mucho por vosotros chicos

-Gracias chicos, es un detalle- dijo Yumi

-Si, de verdad gracias- siguió Ulrich

Se sentaron a comer. Hablaban sobre los exámenes, el nuevo amor de Odd, las clases que habían tenido…

-Oye Yumi, ¿estás bien?- pregunto Aelita- te noto distraída

En efecto,la nipona estaba pensando en la persona que le estaba observando. Podría ser posible que la hayan encontrado después de ocho años "perdida".

-¡Yumi!- dijo Ulrich, dandole un codazo que la sacó de sus pensamientos

-¿eh?...¿qué?- se sobresaltó Yumi

-¿estás bien?-preguntó Aelita

-Si…creo que debería irme a casa- respondió

Yumi se levanto, agarró la bandeja y se fue. Jeremy y Odd se quedaron mirándola sin comprender por qué se iba

-¿Tú sabes lo que le pasa?- preguntó la pelirrosa al castaño

-No, pero voy a averiguarlo- y dicho esto salió corriendo detrás de ella

*Fuera de la cafetería*

-¡Yumi! ¡espera!- gritó el chico, al tiempo que la alcanzaba

-Ulrich…déjame, necesito estar sola

-¿Estás enfadada conmigo? Porque si es asi, lo siento, yo no quería…

-No, Ulrich- lo interrumpió Yumi- no estoy enfadada ¿Cómo voy a estarlo después de tu maravilloso regalo?

-Entonces, ¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada. Confía en mí ¿vale?

-Vale- asintió de mala gana Ulrich- ¿quieres que te acompañe a casa?

-Hoy no Ulrich, tengo demasiado en que pensar, y no quiero agobiarte ni a ti ni a mi

-Vale-dijo el chico un poco desconcertado- cuídate, luego te llamo

-Adios- y con una leve sonrisa se despidió de él

Yumi odiaba mentirle, pero con temas así es mejor guardarlo en secreto, ahora que sabía que alguien la seguía y que su familia sospechaba de lo mismo.


	3. Chapter 3

**3º capítulo**

*En casa de Yumi*

Cuando llegó a casa, sus padres estaban preocupados. Ellos tenían un mal presentimiento.

-Yumi, ¿estás bien?- pregunto Takeo

-Si…pero hoy…he notado que alguien me observaba…

-¿Estás segura de eso?- se preocupó la madre

-No, pudo ser alguien que pasaba- intentó quitarle importancia al asunto

-Habrá que tener mas cuidado…-dijo pensativo el padre- a partir de ahora solo saldrás para ir a clase, ¿de acuerdo?

-Pero…

-¿de acuerdo?- repitió con voz seria

-Vale, me subo a mi cuarto- refunfuñó Yumi

*En la habitación de Odd y Ulrich*

En su habitación, Ulrich se quedo preocupado por su conversación con Yumi. Se lo conto a Odd.

-¿Tú crees que se ha enfadado conmigo?-pregunto Ulrich dudoso

-No creo. Yumi y tú sois el uno para el otro, no hay motivos para enfadarse- respondio Odd

-Ja,ja, que gracioso, pero…es que la he notado preocupada…

-Habrá tenido problemas con sus padres, ¿no crees?

-No. Ella no es como yo, se lleva bien con ellos- se quedó pensativo- yo creo que me oculta algo

-¿Un secreto? ¿Cómo qué? ¿Qué tiene una doble vida? Eso se acabó con Lyoko, ¿recuerdas?

-Eres un payaso-dijo él, con una sonrisa forzada- no me refiero a eso…si no…a otra cosa…¿me entiendes?

-No, pero seguro que no es nada. No te preocupes. Si le pasara algo, te lo contaría, ¿no?

-Si, pero…

-Pero nada. Ya está, fin de la discusión, pero si quieres seguir ahí está el teléfono y no muy lejos de aquí, una chica esperando que suene el suyo- se rió Odd al tiempo que abría la puerta para irse- nos vemos luego.

Odd tenía razón, no tenia que pensar en ello. Aun asi llamó a Yumi.

*En casa de Yumi*

Yumi estaba en su habitación, sentada en su cama. Se quitó el colgante con forma de llave y abrió su cofre. Dentro había un trozo de papel. Era el poema de su cumpleaños, el que le había dedicado Ulrich. También estaban su anillo y su colgante. El anillo era dorado, con una piedra roja. El colgante tenia forma de luna con una inscripción en el borde _"Tsuki" _Eso era lo que la unia a Japon. Pero no quería volver. Ahora no. El sonido de su teléfono la sacó de sus recuerdos. Contestó.

-Hola, ¿quién es?

-¿Tú que crees? ¿Quién te llamaría un dia como hoy?

-Ah, hola Ulrich

-Oye ¿estás bien?

-Si, solo que…nada, da igual-dijo mientras se levantaba e iba hacia la ventana

-Si quieres, podemos ir a dar una vuelta o…

-Mis padres no me dejan salir. Tienen un mal presentimiento- dijo Yumi que se quedó con la mirada perdida en la ventana

-¿Mal presentimiento? ¿de qué?

-Nada, déjalo...son solo cosas mias- apartó la cortina y enfrente de su casa había un coche negro y alguien dentro de él miraba en su dirección

-¿en serio? Puedes contármelo si quieres

Silencio. Yumi seguía mirando el coche. Dentro de él hubo movimiento. El motor se encendio y dio comienzo a irse.

-¿Yumi? Me estás preocupando…¡contesta!...-esperó un momento la respuesta- voy para allá- y cortó

-¿eh? Ulrich, no…-intentó responder Yumi, pero ya era tarde, él había colgado y no tenia muy claro qué le había dicho.

El coche ya se había ido. Yumi lo siguió con la mirada hasta que dobló la esquina. Se sentó en su cama y guardó el poema, el anillo y el colgante.

Alguien tocó el timbre, Yumi bajó corriendo por las escaleras dejando el cofre encima de la cama. Al bajar se dio cuenta de que ni sus padres ni su hermano estaban en casa. Era extraño. No se habían enterado de que se habían ido.

-¿Quién es?- preguntó insegura

-¿Yumi? Soy Ulrich

-¿Ulrich?- se sorprendió, mientras abria la puerta-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Es que como no contestabas…-dijo él, entrando- quiero saber qué te pasa

-Shh…vamos a mi cuarto

Ulrich calló y la siguió escaleras arriba. Algo no iba bien. Cuando llegaron a su cuarto, ella cerró la puerta. Él por su parte, se sentó en la cama, al lado del cofre. Yumise dio cuenta y apartó el cofre.

-¿Te pasa algo, Yumi? Llevas asi todo el día

-Ulrich…yo…¿puedes guardar un secreto?

-Claro, confía en mi

-¿no se lo contarás a nadie?

-Claro que no- dijo él sorprendido-Yumi, me estás asustando ¿es algo grave?

-No…es que…es complicado…verás…yo…- intentó empezar

-Tú...¿que pasa Yumi?, tranquilízate- le dijo él

* * *

Bueno, creo que les dejé con la intriga...o no quien sabe...en fin espero que les esté gustando. Se aceptan sugerencias!

Saludos.

PD: SMilecrisSty me alegro que te guste :D


	4. Chapter 4

**4º capítulo**

-Es un poco difícil de explicar, se trata de mi familia

-¿Has tenido problemas con tus padres?

-No..

-¿Entonces?

-Mis padres…no son mis padres

-¿eh? ¿Cómo es eso? Es que ¿eres adoptada?- sorprendido, por la declaración que acababa de hacerle su novia

-No, bueno...en cierto modo- intentó explicarse la chica- ellos son mi familia de acogida o algo asi…

-¿y eso? ¿y tus verdaderos padres?- se intrigó aun mas

-ahí está el problema. Ese es el gran secreto. Yo…en realidad…

Ulrich notó que Yumi estaba nerviosa, por eso la tomó de la mano, para intentar tranquilizarla. Ellaalzó la mirada, hasta encontrarse con los cálidos ojos de él. Sonrió levemente.

-Confía en mí-le dijo

-Mi padre…es un emperador, rey, jefe, como lo quieras llamar, en un pequeño reino de Japón. En una isla, para ser mas concretos

-¿y como se llama?- se interesó él

-Es el Reino Tsuki. Significa Reino de la Luna

-Y…perdona la ignorancia, pero…¿Cuál es el problema en toda esta historia?

-Es que…el reino está en guerra con una especie de grupo político rebelde que quiere convertir el imperio en una dictadura. Para ello tienen que eliminar a la familia real. Por eso…

-¿por eso estás aquí en Francia?-le cortó el chico, cada vez mas interesado en la historia

-Si, el emperador dijo que tendría que vivir fuera de Japón, hasta que se arreglen las cosas. Pero no parece que se vayan a arreglar. Llevo ocho años en el exilio sin saber nada de él

-¿y no puedes llamar o algo asi?

-No, porque me encontrarían

-Entiendo, pero ¿por eso has estado asi todo el dia?

-Mas o menos…en realidad he estado así porque creo que me han encontrado.

-¿Cómo? ¿Cómo es eso posible? Llevas ocho años en el exilio y ¿te han encontrado ahora?

-Es que no estoy segura- dejó notar su nerviosismo- Ulrich, tengo miedo de que me llevene de vuelta a Japon. Añoro mi país, mi familia, pero si regreso es para no volver- dijo, escapándosele una lágrima

-Entiendo. Yo tampoco quiero perderte- dijo él, abrazándola- solo una cosa mas…si tu padre es el emperador…eso te convertiría en…¿una princesa?

-Se podría decir que si- dijo ella, dejando esbozar una pequeña sonrisa- por eso hoy en la academia estaba preocupada. Tengo 16 años. Eso da mas juego a lo que quiera hacer la rebelión. Mis padres últimamente han notado cosas raras. Y yo…hoy he notado que alguien me observaba, he sentido que alguien me seguía al volver de la academia y un rato antes de que vinieras, había un coche aparcado delante de mi casa que…

-Tranquila. Solo hay que tener más cuidado con lo que haces-sugirió Ulrich- ¿por eso tus padres no te dejan salir?

-Si

-Entiendo. Si te pasase algo, les echarían la culpa ¿no es asi?

-Si. Les tengo mucho aprecio y no quiero que les pase nada.

Ulrich envolvió a Yumi en un cálido abrazo, esperando tranquilizarla a ella y calmarse él. Demasiada información para un día. Un secreto muy grande para haberlo ocultado durante tanto tiempo.

-Y dime...si viniste aquí con ocho años, ¿Cómo es que todavía te acuerdas de tu pasado?

-Por esto-se levantó y sacó de su cofre el anillo y el colgante- me lo dio el emperador antes de abandonar el reino

Ulrich miró el anillo. Luego agarró el colgante, tenia forma de luna. No se podía creer que su novia, exguerrera de Lyoko, fuera una "princesa". Su deber era protegerla, impedir que se la llevaran.

-Bueno, cuéntame ¿Qué hacias en Japón antes de venir aquí?- intentó cambiar de tema

-No recuerdo mucho. Solo que me gustaba ver los combates de samuráis, por eso quería aprender a luchar. El emperador decía que era un poco raro ver a una niña haciendo cosas de niños, pero como era su hija, que podía hacer lo que quisiera

-¿y no tenías hermanos? Quiero decir… ¿Hiroki es tu hermano?

-No. Él es hijo de Takeo y Akiko pero lo quiero como a un hermano

-¿y él sabe toda esta historia?

-No. No quiero que lo sepa. No quiero involucrar a mas gente. Por eso no quiero que se lo digas a nadie ¿entendido? Bastante con lo que te he dicho

-Tranquila. No va a pasar nada.

-Es que no quiero que te pase nada

-Tranquila

Ulrich pasó su brazo alrededor del cuello de Yumi, y ella apoyó la cabeza en su hombro

-Gracias por escucharme y entenderme

-No te preocupes 'princesa', yo te cuidaré

Yumi se sonrojó cuando oyó que Ulrich la llamaba 'princesa', al menos estaba tranquila sabiendo que él ya sabía toda la verdad y que no le ocultaba nada

-Te quiero Ulrich- dijo ella levantando la cabeza con la mirada en su novio

-Y yo a ti, mi princesa

Ambos se miraron a los ojos y sellaron aquel silencio con un beso.

Aquel momento se vio interrumpido por los ruidos de la planta baja. Yumi le dijo a Ulrich que se escondiera. Y asi lo hizo, detrás del gran peluche de la habitación de la chica.

Ella mientras tanto se fue a ver quién era. Eran sus padres, que habían ido con Hiroki a hacer algunas compras

-Hola, Yumi. Sentimos no avisarte de que salimos- dijo la madre- no quisimos molestarte

-Aun asi, podrían haber avisado. Estaba preocupada. Si no les importa, me vuelvo a mi cuarto.

Ya en su cuarto, Yumi le dijo a Ulrich que era mejor que se fuera

-Ulrich, gracias por venir y escucharme

-No es nada, para eso estoy

-Hasta mañana, cuídate

-Hasta mañana- dijo y saltó por la ventana

* * *

Espero que la espera les haya compensado y que el capítulo no les haya decepcionado. :D

CodeYumyUlrich, holaminombreesdrama y SMilecrisSty gracias por sus palabras de apoyo, siempre se agradecen. :D


	5. Chapter 5

**5º capítulo**

*En algún lugar*

En un edificio no muy lejano, un hombre vestido de negro irrumpió en la sala principal.

-La he encontrado- dijo el hombre y la sala se sumergio en un silencio inmediato

En la sala, no había mucha gente. Solo un hombre, que presumia de ser el jefe, y una mujer como ayudante. Ambos también de negro.

-¿Estás seguro?- preguntó la mujer- ¿no te estás equivocando otra vez?

-No. Estoy seguro- dijo el hombre que acababa de llegar- ya se donde estudia, donde vive, a quién frecuenta y…

-¿En serio?- preguntó dudosa

-Si, completamente en serio.

-¿Y puede saberse cuanto tiempo te ha llevado, si llevamos 8 años sin saber nada, siguiendo pistas falsas?

-Bueno, uno hace lo que puede, eso no importa, lo que importa es que la he encontrado

-Si que importa- replicó la mujer- porque…

-¡Ya basta!, ahora no es el momento-bramó el jefe- ¿dónde está?

-Vive en una casa a 15 minutos del centro. Vive con la familia Ishiyama: Takeo, Akiko e Hiroki. Estudia en la Academia Kadic en 4º curso de secundaria, donde suele quedarse hasta tarde con 3 chicos y 1 chica de un curso inferior

-¿tienes los nombres? ¿sabes qué los relaciona?

-Si. Odd della Robbia, Jeremy Belpois, Aelita Stones y Ulrich Stern, con quien mantiene una relación sentimental

-Con que esas tenemos…ya no podrá ocultarse- se dijo a si mismo el jefe- envía un informe detallado a la base. Tenemos que planificar un plan para actuar y decidir qué hacer- ordenó- por ahora solo vigilaremos.

En la sala se pusieron en pie y manos a la obra. En poco tiempo ya tuvieron el informe y una foto de la chica en cuestión ya circulaba por la oficina.


	6. Chapter 6

**6º capítulo**

Al dia siguiente, Yumi se disponía a ir a la academia. Cuando abrió la puerta del porche, se encontró a Ulrich

-¿Ulrich? ¿qué haces aquí?

-Vengo a resguardaros en el camino a su centro de estudios, alteza- dijo él imitando a alguien del medievo

-Shhhh! ¡Te quieres callar!-dijo Yumi, un poco molesta

-Perdón, es que…ayer te vi tan tensa que…quería levantarte el ánimo- se disculpó él

-Si, es verdad…lo siento…es que estoy un poco nerviosa.

Ulrich la tomó de la mano y se encaminaron a la academia.

Una mujer tomaba nota de este suceso desde un coche negro aparcado en frente de la vivienda.

*En la academia*

-Ulrich,¿dónde te habías metido?-preguntó Odd

-¿No lo ves? Había ido a recoger a Yumi

-¿Y eso?- preguntó Aelita extrañada

-Nada- se apresuró a decir Yumi- es que ayer no pudimos salir, por eso le dije que viniera a recogerme, para pasar un tiempo juntos

-¡Oh! ¡Qué bonito!- dijo Odd, haciendo como que se secaba una lágrima

-Odd…- dijo Jeremy- no seas así

El timbre sonó y todos se fueron a sus respectivas clases.

El día transcurrió normal. No pasó nada por lo que alertarse, algo que ya era costumbre. Sin embargo, Ulrich y Yumi estaban preocupados. Sabían que alguien les observaba. Por eso andaban precavidos. Él la acompañó a casa.

-Te vendré a recoger mañana

-Sabes que no tienes que hacerlo- dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos

-Y tú sabes que soy un cabezota, y que no dejaré que me impidas hacerlo- replicó él

-Gracias, por todo

-No es nada. Haría lo que fuera por ti

Y con su mirada en la del otro se despidieron con un beso. Él se quedó en el porche viendo como ella subía la pequeña escalinata hacia la puerta. Desde allí, ella se despidió de él.

Ya volviendo a la academia, Ulrich notó que un coche le seguía a poca distancia. Al principio, no le dio mucha importancia, hasta que recordó lo que Yumi le había contado la tarde anterior. Empezó a correr hacia la academia, que no quedaba lejos de allí. El coche aceleró, pero ya era tarde. Ulrich había entrado en el recinto. Subió rápido a su cuarto. Estaba agitado. "_¿Debería contárselo a Yumi?_" se preguntó _"Mejor no. Solo la preocuparía"_ pensó.

La semana transcurrió de forma similar, solo que Ulrich volvía a la academia, por otro camino por el que los coches no podían pasar o era difícil que pasen, o incluso por el bosque. Yumi, sin embargo, estaba cada vez mas preocupada, algo que el resto del grupo también notaba.

-Yumi,¿estás bien? –preguntó Jeremy

-Hay algo que te preocupa,¿Verdad?- dijo Aelita

-No, chicos, no me pasa nada- se excusaba ella

-¿Segura?- insistían ellos

-Si, confiad en mi

-Vale, si tú lo dices

Lo mismo pasaba con Ulrich

-Tio, ¿estás bien?-preguntaba Odd, viendo que su compañero de habitación estaba mas callado de lo normal

-Eh…si…no…lo siento, no te estaba escuchando-respondió

-¿en qué lío te has metido?

-En nada

-Pues no lo parece ¿te va bien con Yumi?

-Si, ¿por?

-Es que os veo muy preocupados a los dos. A veces parecéis incómodos el uno con el otro. Ya no pasais tanto tiempo como antes

-¿En serio? Por que, la verdad estamos muy unidos

-Ah, pues que bien. Me alegro


	7. Chapter 7

Hey! En fin, lo siento por tardar...es lo que tiene estar en época de exámenes. Espero que no les defraude este capitulo ni el siguiente. Como es muy corto, subo dos.

* * *

**7º capítulo**

En la oficina de la rebelión, los dos hombre y la mujer, ultimaban os detalles del ataque.

El plan era chantajear emocionalmente a la chica. Ellos tomarían algo preciado en su vida. O bien robaban las joyas del emperador o secuestraban a alguien de su entorno. La segunda opción les pareció mas interesante. Tenían dos opciones: Hiroki, el hijo pequeño de los Ishiyama, o Ulrich Stern, el aparente novio de la chica, que además parecía saber del tema, por lo que podrían chantajearle a él también y no opondría resistencia. Ellos sabían atacar sin hacerse notar.

Tardaron una semana en planificar todo para que saliera a la perfección.

* * *

holaminombreesdrama gracias por comentar, me alegra que te esté gustando. Espero que los próximos capitulos no te decepcionen. ¿Padre? la verdad nunca se me habia ocurrido calificar asi a Jeremy, pero es verdad xD. Saludos :D


	8. Chapter 8

**8º capítulo**

Era un dia nublado en la academia Kadic y Ulrich salía de su habitación para ir a recoger a Yumi, como hacia últimamente.

Iban de la mano, mas tranquilos que de costumbre. En esa semana no habían notado nada extraño.

Cuando llegaron a la academia se reunieron con los demás, y empezó el interrogatorio.

-¿Qué os pasa? Estais muy misteriosos últimamente-dijo Odd

-No nos pasa nada- contestaba Ulrich

-Odd tiene razón, chicos- dijo Aelita- estais muy raros

-No te preocupes Aelita, solo que he tenido problemas en casa y Ulrich me ha estado levantando el ánimo, nada más- intentaba excusarse Yumi

-Es verdad- le apoyaba él

-Vale, pero…¿ya se arreglaron las cosas?- preguntó Jeremy

-Mas o menos, no te preocupes

-Vale, pero cualquier cosa que necesites puedes contar con nosotros- decía Aelita

-Gracias- respondió Yumi

Y dicho esto el timbre sonó, y todos fueron a sus clases.

* * *

Las clases transcurrieron como en un día cualquiera. Después de comer, Ulrich acompañó a Yumi a su casa.

-Te veo mañana Yumi.

-Si, Ulrich…gracias. Por todo.

-Cuídate, princesa.

Ulrich volvía de nuevo a la Academia. Notó que alguien le seguía, por lo que aceleró el paso. Dobló en una calle, tratando de perder a su persecutor, pero había alguien esperándole. Intentó dar marcha atrás, pero era tarde. El que le seguía lo agarró por los hombros. El hombre que lo esperaba se acercó y junto con el otro lo empujaron contra la pared. Ulrich se intentó defender en vano. Uno de sus captores, le puso un pañuelo delante de la boca y cayó dormido.

Los hombres lo metieron a un coche aparcado al principio de la calle, con una mujer esperándoles

-Dense prisa, hay que aprovechar que ahora no hay gente.

Se metieron en el coche y pusieron rumbo a la oficina.

*En la oficina*

Cuando llegaron a la oficina, ataron a Ulrich a una silla en una sala pequeña, que solo tenia una pequeña ventana en una pared.

Ulrich se despertó, estaba confuso y cansado. Tenía los brazos y las piernas entumecidos. Se dio cuenta de que estaba atado a una silla, en una sala pequeña, casi sin luz.

-¡Sacadme de aquí!- gritó esperando que alguien le contestara

Pero como respuesta, en la sala apareció una mujer vestida de negro, con una libreta

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó enfadado

-Mi nombre ahora no importa. Tú eres Ulrich Stern, ¿no es así?

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

-Los detalles luego. Estoy al corriente de que estás relacionado con Yumiko, la hija del Emperador del reino Tsuki

-¿Yumiko?, no conozco a ninguna Yumiko- contestó

_Se referirá a Yumi-_ pensó-_ ella no me dijo nada de que su nombre real fuera Yumiko…se le habrá pasado por alto_

-Tal vez no la conozcas por ese nombre, pero sé que la conoces. Ella es..tu "novia", si es que se puede la puede llamar asi.

-Y qué si la conozco

-Que puedes facilitarnos las cosas o empeorárselas a ella.

-¿Qué le vais a hacer?

-Eso depende. Si colaboras, volverá a Japón sana y salva. Si no colaboras, acabará en una celda, como tú.

Ulrich se quedó pensativo. Si no colaboraba, tal vez la mataban y no la volveria a ver. Si colaboraba, tampoco la volveria a ver, pero por lo menos sabría que estaría viva.

-Está bien, ¿Qué debo hacer?- dijo él resignado al saber que colaborar era su única opción.

-Quiero que llames a tu compañero de cuarto..Odd Della Robbia, ¿no?, y que le digas que hoy no dormirás allí. Luego quiero que llames a Yumiko y que le digas que mañana no irás a recogerla ¿entendido?

La mujer le desató un brazo para que pudiera agarrar el móvil.

-Ni se te ocurra hacer una estupidez

-Vale- contestó de mala gana

Llamó a Odd

-Hola Odd

-¡Hey! ¿Qué pasa?

-Que esta noche no voy a llegar a cenar, puedes quedarte mi plato. Tampoco me esperes despierto, llegaré tarde.

-Vale, pero ¿por qué?

-No preguntes. Adiós.

Luego llamó a Yumi

-Hola Yumi- dijo, intentando que su voz no sonara alterada- mañana no puedo ir a recogerte, lo siento

-No pasa nada, oye¿te pasa algo?

-No, tranquila, cuídate

-Vale, adiós. Te quiero- y colgó

Ulrich sentía que los estaba traicionando

-Muy bien chico- dijo la mujer quitándole el móvil.

-Ya he cumplido mi parte ¿Qué le vais a hacer a Yumi?

-No te preocupes, ya lo descubrirás

Dicho esto, la mujer salio de la sala para informar a sus compañeros.

-¿qué tal ha ido?- preguntó el jefe

-Bien, ha sido fácil

-¿Ha hecho lo que le ordenaste?

-Sin problemas, la relación que tienen él y Yumiko juega a nuestro favor.

-Está bien, no podemos perder el tiempo. Hay que prepararse para el siguiente paso- ordenó el jefe

-Si señor- respondieron al unísono la mujer y el otro hombre


	9. Chapter 9

Hey! En fin, que hasta el próximo finde no podré actualizar(es lo que tiene estar con los trimestrales) Espero que les esté gustando el fic :D

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

*En la Academia*

Al día siguiente, en la Academia, Odd, Jeremy y Aelita miraban en dirección a la puerta, esperando a Yumi y Ulrich en el banco de siempre. Se sorprendieron al ver que solo Yumi entraba.

-Hola chicos- saludó Yumi- ¿sabéis donde está Ulrich?

-¿No lo sabes tú? –preguntó Odd

-No, ayer me dijo que no vendría a recogerme

-¿y eso?- preguntó Aelita

-No lo sé

-Qué raro- dijo Odd- a mí me dijo que no vendría a dormir. Pensé que estaría en tu casa.

-¡Eh! Oh, no…

-¿Qué te pasa?-Preguntó Jeremy

-Es que…-se dispuso a explicar ella, pero su teléfono sonó- ¿número desconocido? ¿quién será?

-Yumiko, tenemos a Ulrich. Si quieres volver a verle, ven al claro del bosque cercano al cruce

-¡Eh! Pero…-intentó replicar, pero cortaron

-¿quién era?- preguntó Odd, viendo la cara de preocupación de Yumi

-Nadie, se han equivocado…lo siento me tengo que ir. Nos vemos luego- se despidió ella

Sonó el timbre, pero a ella no le importó. Ellos tenían a Ulrich. _"¿Le habrán hecho daño?"_, pensó mientras corría por el bosque.

En efecto, en un claro del bosque, estaban esperándola un hombre y una mujer. El hombre tenía un laptop, con una videoconferencia en marcha. Al otro lado de la pantalla, podía ver a Ulrich atado a una silla, con una mordaza en la boca.

-¿Yumiko? ¿Verdad?- empezó a hablar la mujer

-Si, quiero que le soltéis- dijo Yumi, señalando el laptop

-Me temo que eso no va a ser posible, alteza.

-¿Por qué le hacen esto? Él no tiene nada que ver

-El trato es simple. Tu libertad a cambio de la suya

-¿Y cómo sé que él está bien?

La pregunta era un poco tonta. Ella podía ver en sus ojos que él no estaba bien.

-¿Quieres hablar con él?- sugirió la mujer, con tono altivo.

-Sí

-Como quieras. ¡Quítale la venda!- ordenó

El hombre al otro lado de la pantalla, le quitó la venda. Yumi se abalanzó hacia el portátil.

-Ulrich, ¿Estás bien?

-Sí Yumi, pero vete. Es una trampa

-¡Cállate mocoso!- gruñó el hombre descargando un manotazo en su cabeza

-¡No! ¡No le haga daño!- ordenó Yumi

-Usted decide, alteza- dijo la mujer con tono altivo

-Está bien, iré con ustedes. Pero con la condición de que le dejen libre.

-¡No! ¡Yumi no aceptes!- gritó Ulrich

-Eso ya se verá. Ponle la mordaza

-No le hagan daño, por favor- suplicó Yumi, al borde del llanto

-Sígueme

Yumi obedeció. No quería que le hicieran daño por su culpa. El hombre, le dió el laptop a la mujer antes de llegar al coche. Sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y se lo puso a Yumi delante de la cara. Ella cayó. No opuso resistencia. El hombre la agarró y la metió en el coche.

La mujer ocupó el lugar del copiloto. El hombre dió la vuelta al vehículo y ocupó el lugar del conductor y puso rumbo a la base.

Cuando llegaron al edificio, Yumi aun dormía, por lo que el hombre la tomó en brazos y la llevó a la misma sala en la que estaba Ulrich. La tumbó en el suelo encima de una manta. Ella dormía. Él también.

Ya fuera de la sala, los hombres y la mujer, brindaban por el trabajo realizado. Solo faltaba avisar al emperador de que tenían a su hija y someterlo a chantaje. Pero antes, deberían avisar a la base en Japón, para que se pusiera en contacto con el emperador y pusieran en marcha la discusión.

-Base en Francia: la tenemos. A ella y a un rehén

-Base en Japón: bien hecho. Detendremos las investigaciones. Si necesitáis refuerzos, estaremos a vuestra disposición. Os mando un avión.

-B. Fr: lo tendremos en cuenta

-B. Jp: mañana estableceremos conexión con el emperador. Más tarde con vosotros.

-B. Fr: está bien. Conectaremos mañana. Corto

*Unas horas después*

Yumi despertó. Vio a Ulrich atado y fue a socorrerlo.

-Ulrich, despierta por favor

-¿Eh?...¿Yumi?...¿qué haces aquí?

-¿Estás bien Ulrich?

-Si, pero…¿Por qué aceptaste? Tarde o temprano me hubieran soltado

-No Ulrich, ellos son la rebelión. Van en serio

-¿por qué has venido?- dijo estirándose y abrazando a Yumi, que había empezado a llorar

-Porque te quiero. Y no quiero que te hagan daño- respondió entre sollozos- es mi deber

-Yo también te quiero- respondió- y no voy a dejar que te hagan daño, princesa

Yumi se secó las lágrimas. Ulrich la miró intentando sonreír para tranquilizarla. Le acarició la mejilla. Yumi levanto la mirada

-Hemos salido de situaciones peores, ¿no?

-Si, pero esto es diferente. Aquí no hay vuelta al pasado que valga

-Tranquila- y con esto la abrazó mas fuerte

La mujer abrió la puerta de la sala y dejó paso a su compañero que llevaba una bandeja con galletas y agua.

-¡Oh! Que tierno- se burló él

Yumi y Ulrich se sobresaltaron

-¡Déjalos!- gruñó la mujer, luego se dirigió a la pareja- comed, os hará falta

-¿qué nos van a hacer?- gritó Ulrich, que no dejaba de abrazar a Yumi

-Por ahora, nada. Así que tranquilitos

Y dicho esto se fueron y cerraron la puerta con llave.

Ambos tenían hambre. Ella llevaba sin comer desde esa mañana y él, desde el día anterior, solo le habían dado agua.

-¿Tú crees que le habrán echado algo raro a las galletas?- preguntó Ulrich, mirándolas con desconfianza

-No. Somos los rehenes. Si me pasa algo no les serviré de mucho, ¿no crees?- respondió ella con toda seguridad

-Cierto- le dio la razón

Cuando terminaron de comer, se sentaron en la manta que había. Apoyados el uno sobre el otro, se durmieron.

* * *

holaminobreesdrama, me alegro que te guste. Puedes desquitarte todo lo que quieras via comentario xD Saludos :D


	10. Capítulo 10

Volví! Estoy viva, después de una emana a tope de exámenes. En fin, no les aburro con mi vida. A todos los que estan siguiendo el fic, gracias, espero que les esté gustando de veras. :D

* * *

**10º capítulo**

Al día siguiente, por la mañana, los Ishiyama se presentaron en la Academia, para saber si Yumi estaba allí, pues el dia anterior no llegó a casa. El director les informó que ni ella ni Ulrich se habían presentado a clases. Por eso fueron a preguntar a sus amigos, que estaban en el banco de siempre esperando a que aparecieran.

-¿sabéis dónde están Ishiyama y Stern?- les preguntó el director

-No, lo sentimos.-dijo Jeremy

-Desde ayer que no sabemos nada de ellos- añadió Aelita

-¿estáis seguros?- insistió Takeo Ishiyama

-Si, señor- contestó Odd

-Está bien- avisadnos si sabéis algo- dijo Akiko Ishiyama

-Si, señora Ishiyama- respondió Aelita

El director y los señores Ishiyama se fueron. Mientras los tres chicos hablaban sobre lo sucedido.

-¿creeis que les ha pasado algo?- dijo Odd, con tono preocupado

-Si, pero…¿Qué?- contestó Aelita, con la misma preocupación

-Aelita, llama a Yumi. Yo llamo a Ulrich- sugirió Jeremy

-Vale

Llamaron, pero no obtuvieron respuesta. Sus móviles estaban apagados.

-No contestan- dijo Aelita, nerviosa

-Cálmate- intentó tranquilizarla Jeremy

-Es verdad. Si Ulrich y Yumi están juntos, donde quiera que estén, seguro que estarán bien- sugirió Odd

-Si, pero…seguro que tienes razón

El timbre sonó y fueron a clases.

*En casa de los Ishiyama*

Los Ishiyama estaban nervioso. Yumi habían desaparecido. _¿qué le dirían al emperador?_ Pensaban. El sonido del teléfono les sacó de sus pensamientos. Takeo contestó

-¿Diga? ¿Quién es?

-Hola. Soy Yumi. No te preocupes por mi

-¡Yumi! ¿Dónde estas? ¿estas bien?

-Si, pero no puedo hablar. Me han capturado. No os pongáis en contacto con el emperador, sino la rebelión amenaza con atacar. Adiós.

-Pero…- intentó averiguar más Takeo sobre el paradero de Yumi, pero ésta había colgado

-¿Era Yumi?- preguntó Akiko, preocupada

-Si, la han capturado

-Oh no…- contestó Akiko, con una cara que denotaba nerviosismo- hay que llamar al emperador, a la policía, a la embajada…

-No. Yumi ha dicho que no. Sino la rebelión atacará y no sabemos qué le hará

*En la base*

-Muy bien- dijo la mujer

-Ya he hecho lo que querían- replicó Yumi enfadada- quiero que le dejen libre- dijo después, señalando a Ulrich

-Eso no va a ser posible- dijo el jefe- ahora tienes que seguir colaborando, si no tu amiguito lo pasará muy mal- y con esto cerró la puerta

-¿Pasamos a la siguiente fase?- preguntó la mujer

-Si. Quiero que establezcas conexión con nuestra base Japón

-A la orden- respondió el otro hombre

*En la sala de la base*

Cuando el jefe y la mujer salieron de la sala, Ulrich y Yumi empezaron a discutir

-¿Por qué les has dicho que me liberen? –reclamó Ulrich- yo no me voy de aquí si no es contigo

-Ulrich, eso es muy bonito, pero aquí corres peligro

-Me da igual. No quiero perderte- se acercó y la besó en la mejilla- sigues siendo una princesa. Mi princesa. Y yo te protegeré

Yumi se sonrojó. Los dos se fundieron en un abrazo

-Te quiero, pero mi deber es sacarte de aquí y asi lo haré. Aunque no quieras. Tengo que defender a los que amo.

-Yo estoy haciendo lo mismo, defendiendo a la persona que más amo en este mundo, Yumi

Pero ese momento de declaraciones, se vio interrumpido, cuando en la sala entraron el jefe y sus ayudantes.

-Tú, sujeta al chico- le ordenó el jefe al hombre

-Si, señor

El hombre los separó. Yumi no quería soltarle pero el jede la agarró

-No empeores más las cosas, alteza

-No le hagan daño- ordenó Yumi

-Dependerá de si colaboras o no

Yumi miró a Ulrich. El hombre que lo sujetaba, le ató las manos a la espalda. Ella no quería que le hicieran daño

-Está bien, que debo hacer- respondió resignada

-Vamos a establecer conexión con el emperador. Hablarás tú. Le dirás todo lo que te digamos ¿entendido?

-Si ¿Qué van a hacer con él?- dijo señalando a Ulrich, que tenia la boca tapada

-Eso depende. Cada vez que digas algo al emperador, que no me guste, algo le pasará. Si quieres que salga sano y salvo, está en tu mano, princesa

El hombre le explicó a Yumi lo que tenía que decir, mientras que la mujer preparaba el portátil para iniciar la videoconferencia pactada con la base en Japón.

*En Japón*

Un hombre no muy alto, vestido totalmente de negro, hizo su entrada en el palacio real, seguido de sus guardias.

-Buenos días, majestad ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Kazuma?

-Esa no es forma de tratarme sabiendo que puedes perder lo mas preciado para ti

-Lo mas preciado para mi está muy lejos, donde no lo podrás encontrar

-¿Seguro? Mire, acérquese.

El emperador se acercó a la pantalla y pudo ver a una chica japonesa, con pelo negro corto. Estaba un poco pálida pero la reconocía, era su hija.

-¡Yumiko! ¿Estás bien? ¿dónde estás?

-Si, padre. Estoy en Francia. Me han encontrado. Mis captores dicen que te entregues y que les dejes el poder y yo seré libre. De lo contrario me matarán a mi y a un rehén que tienen conmigo.

-¿Y tú familia de acogida no ha hecho nada al respecto?

-Les tienen amenazados con atacar a su hijo

-Entiendo- dijo el emperador, pensativo. Desde su posición no podía hacer mucho. Su hija estaba en juego, pero la vida del reino también.

-Padre, ¿no hay otra forma de arreglar las cosas?

-La verdad- dijo una tercera persona en cuestión- es que si que hay otra forma de solucionar las cosas de manera pacífica

-¿Quién es usted?- inquirió Yumi

-Me presento, soy Kazume. El líder de la rebelión. Mi propuesta es la siguiente. Tú ya tienes 16 años, por lo que ya estás en edad de casarte. Tengo un hijo un año mayor que tú, no sé si me entiendes.

-¿En serio le estás pidiendo que haga eso? Solo tiene 16 años-protestó el emperador

Yumi no sabía qué hacer. Por una parte, estaba en juego la vida de Ulrich. Por otra, su padre y su pueblo. Y finalmente, su decisión. Las pocas cosas que sabía de ser princesa eran que debía anteponer el bienestar del pueblo al suyo. Aun asi odiaba la idea de casarse con alguien que no quería ni conocía.

-¿Qué pasaría si no acepto?- preguntó Yumi

-Por las buenas o por las malas, tendrás que aceptar. Te recuerdo que la vida de tu amiguito está en juego. La de tu padre también- y diciendo esto, les hizo una señal a sus secuaces, que agarraron al emperador y lo amenazaron con una navaja en el cuello

Yumi miró con terror como era amenazado su padre. Realmente iban en serio. Si no quería que las cosas empeorasen, tendría que elegir.

-Mira niña, no tienes opción. El poder va a recaer en mi, por las buenas o por las malas. Depende de cómo llegue a él y vuestro pueblo sufrirá o no las consecuencias de tus actos y tú no quieres eso, ¿verdad?

-Está bien- contestó resignada- pero quiero imponer mis condiciones

-Tu hija es muy exigente, hubiera sido una buena gobernanta- dijo dirigiéndose al emperador y luego a Yumi- y a ver, ¿Cuáles serian?

-Quiero que liberen al rehén. Él no dirá nada- miró con tristeza al chico- también quiero que dejen a mi familia de acogida en paz. Y por último que no le hagan el menor daño a mi padre

-Bien…son aceptables- meditó Kazume- de acuerdo, te las concedo. Ahora tendrás que ir al aeropuerto. Allí os estará esperando un avión, embarcarás y vendrás aquí, donde celebraremos el enlace.

Ulrich al oir esto, sintió que la perdía, que ya no habría marcha atrás.

-Esta bien- respondió Yumi, cabizbaja

-Haz elegido bien. Nos veremos mañana, alteza- y cortó la conexión

Los guardias de Kazume, se separaron y dejaron al emperador.

-Esto que haces es muy injusto- protestó el emperador

-La vida es injusta, tu hija ya debería saberlo- contestó- llevadlo a las mazmorras- ordenó a sus guardias

Los guardias obedecieron y se lo llevaron. _"Muy pronto el poder será mio" _pensó Kazume

* * *

holaminombreesdrama tranqui, saldrá bien (eso espero) Saludos :D


	11. Capítulo 11

Un capítulo corto, pero ya vendrán otros más largos :D Espero que les guste

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

*En la base de Francia*

Yumi se levantó cuando el líder de la rebelión cortó la conexión. Miró al hombre que sujetaba a Ulrich, pero a él no. No quería mirarlo a los ojos. Sabía que en ellos habría tristeza, pero debía afrontar la situación.

-Quiero que me dejéis a solas con él antes de que lo devolváis a la academia

-Como desee, alteza- dijo el jefe con tono de burla, abandonando la sala

Detrás de él, salieron sus ayudantes. Ya solos, Yumi se acercó a él y le desató y le quitó la mordaza.

-Ulrich…- intentó hablar Yumi, pero éste le cortó abrazándola

-No quiero perderte

-Yo a ti tampoco- empezó a llorar- pero tienes que entender que es mi deber. No puedo dejar de lado a mi gente. Lo poco que sé de ser princesa, es eso, el sacrificio.

-¿Y ya no hay vuelta atrás?- dijo él, intentando tener un tono tranquilo

-Ya oíste. Si no voy a Japón a casarme con el hijo del líder, matarán a mi padre.

-Pero… ¿casarte? Solo tienes 16 años

-Sí, pero allí las cosas son diferentes. Ya tengo edad de casarme

-Eso no es justo

-Lo sé. Ulrich, tienes que prometerme que no dirás nada a nadie

-Pero…

-Por favor, prométemelo

-Con una condición

-¿Cuál?

-No te olvides de mí, ¿vale?

-Eso nunca- respondió, mirándole a los ojos. Los mismos que ya no volvería a ver- ten esto, lo que hay dentro de mi cofre, es tuyo- dijo, extendiéndole una llave

Él le devolvió la mirada y tomó la llave. Se sentía impotente. No podía hacer nada. Entendía que era una princesa, pero ¿irse? La perdería para siempre. Le dio un beso tierno en los labios, sabiendo que quizá era el último. Cuando terminaron el beso, los dos se miraron y se sumieron en un profundo abrazo. No hubo palabras.

* * *

AelitaEternen me alegro de que te guste :D, respondiendo a tu pregunta...digamos que William está haciendo un viaje de estudios en...bueno, la verdad es que no se me ocurría cómo meterle en la historia, así el camino más fácil era que directamente no saliera -.-' pero estoy trabajando en otra e intentaré que salga. Saludos

holaminombreesdrama me encanta ver tus comentarios, me sube la moral saber que akguien sigue mi historia :D y respecto al comentario ¡ese es el espíritu! xD Tranqui, tendrá lo suyo :D Saludos

SMilecrisSty me alegro que te guste. Por cierto feliz cumple! :D Saludos


	12. Capítulo 12

**Capítulo 12**

*En el coche de la rebelión*

Ulrich y Yumi iban callados, pero tomados de la mano. No se dirigían la mirada. Ambos sabían que se separarían, quizá para siempre.

El coche paró en frente de la Academia.

-Aquí te bajas chico, acuérdate de tu promesa

-Si- contestó de mala gana - adiós, princesa. Te echaré de menos- dijo él, dirigiéndose a Yumi

-Yo también. Diles a los demás que los echaré de menos

-Sí, se los diré. Te amo y no dejaré de hacerlo nunca- dijo besándola en los labios

-Yo también - dijo separándose- nunca te olvidaré.

Ulrich bajó del coche. Éste arrancó y se fue. _"Ya está"_ pensó él _"la he perdido"_. Se sentía vacío.

Alguien a lo lejos reconoció al chico que estaba en la puerta de la Academia y corrió hacia él.

-¡Hey! ¡Ulrich!

Pero el alemán no le hacía caso. Seguía mirando en la dirección en la que se había ido el coche.

-Ulrich, ¿Dónde habías estado? Hace días que no te veo

-La he perdido Odd. Para siempre.

-¿A quién?- preguntó Odd, con un tono que denotaba preocupación

-A Yumi. Se ha ido a Japón. Para siempre.

-Pero... ¿Por qué?

-No te lo puedo contar todavía. Tengo algo que hacer- dijo, recordando la llave que le dió Yumi

Y dicho esto, se encaminó a casa de los Ishiyama.

*En casa de los Ishiyama*

Takeo estaba nervioso. Akiko, daba vueltas por el salón. Hiroki no entendía por qué su hermana estaba desaparecida. Ese ambiente de tensión, se vio roto por el timbre, que anunciaba visita.

-¿Quién es?- preguntó Hiroki

-Hola, soy Ulrich, ¿Están tus padres?

-Sí, pasa

Ulrich pasó al salón, donde se podía sentir un ambiente cargado de tensión y preocupación.

-Buenas tardes señor y señora Ishiyama.

-Hola Ulrich, ahora mismo Yumi no está...no sabemos dónde está

-Yo sí. Ella debe de estar ahora tomando un avión con destino a Japón- dijo él con desdén

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- preguntó Takeo, intrigado

-Es una larga historia. Yo estuve de rehén con Yumi todo este tiempo- el chico explicó todo lo que había sucedido en esos días

-Entiendo

-En realidad...he venido para recoger una cosa de su habitación. Ella me dijo que era mío. ¿Puedo?

-Por supuesto- contestó Akiko, un poco conmocionada con la historia

Ulrich subió las escaleras que iban a la habitacion de Yumi. Mientras, en el salón los Ishiyama hablaban de lo que harían a partir de ese momento.

-Creo que lo mejor es volver a Japón, ¿no crees? - sugirió Takeo

-Si, aquí corremos el riesgo de que le hagan daño a Hiroki- contestó Akiko

-Entonces, pronto partiremos. Tenemos que tener fe de que todo esto se solucione cuando lleguemos allá.

*En la academia*

Odd al ver que Ulrich se iba, corrió a avisar a Jeremy y Aelita.

-Chicos, Ulrich...ha vuelto

-¿En serio?- preguntó Aelita

-Pues claro, ¿Por qué te mentiría?- replicó Odd

-¿Y sabes por qué desapareció?- inquirió Jeremy

-No pero estaba deprimido- les contó- decía algo de que había perdido a Yumi para siempre

*En el aeropuerto*

Yumi subía al avión que habían mandado desde Japón para buscarla.

Dentro solo estaban el piloto y una azafata. Entró el jefe, seguido de ella y sus secuaces. Yumi se acomodó en una de las butacas del fondo.

El jefe, la mujer y el hombre, que conformaban el pequeño equipo, celebraban el trabajo hecho chocando una y otra vez sus copas de champán.

*En la academia*

Ulrich salió de casa de los Ishiyama y se dispuso a volver a la Academia. No podía evitar recordar todos los momentos buenos que había tenido con Yumi. Y ahora, ella no estaba.

Sin darse cuenta, llegó a la Academia. Se dirigió al despacho del director. Éste le reprendió por no poder justificar tres días de faltas, que en realidad eran dos, ya que el domingo no contaba. Pero salir del recinto y no volver antes del toque de queda, era una falta grave, por lo que ganó varias horas de castigo.

Después de salir del despacho del director, se fue a su cuarto. Necesitaba descansar.

Cuando llegó, abrió la puerta y vio que sus amigos lo estaban esperando.

-Ulrich, ¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde has estado?- preguntó Aelita

-Sí, estoy bien

-¿Cómo es eso de que Yumi se ha ido?-Preguntó Odd

-Es una larga historia, disculpadme pero quiero abrir el cofre antes de contaros nada.

-Claro- respondieron

Ulrich abrió el cofre con la llave que le dió Yumi. Se topó con una carta, que ponía "a mis amigos". La sacó y se la dió a Jeremy.

_"Hola chicos, siento que esta carta sea de despedida, pero no hay vuelta atrás. Siempre estaréis en mi corazón. No os olvidaré. Yumi"_

_PD: si queréis saber más, podéis preguntarle a Ulrich._

Cuando terminaron de leer, miraron a Ulrich, que estaba con la mirada vacía, perdida.

-¿Qué más hay en el cofre?- preguntó Jeremy.

Ulrich sacó del cofre el anillo y el colgante, que en su día le mostró Yumi. Se lo enseñó a sus amigos

-¿Que ha pasado?- preguntó Aelita.

Ulrich suspiró. No le gustaba recordar esos momentos, pero tenía que hacerlo. Comenzó su relato.

Cuando hubo terminado, Aelita estaba con los ojos enrojecidos de aguantar las lágrimas que amenazaban con querer salir desde hacía rato, cuando se enteró de que ya no volvería a ver a su amiga.

Jeremy por su parte la abrazaba. Sabía que ese era un duro golpe. Tanto para su novia, como para su amigo.

Odd tenía su mano en el hombro de su amigo. Dándole apoyo. Ulrich, estaba cabizbajo.

Visto el panorama, Jeremy decidió que era mejor dejar a su amigo solo, así que se llevó a Aelita, para consolarla.

-Nos vemos luego- se despidió Jeremy

-Ulrich, cualquier cosa que necesites, cuenta conmigo- dijo Aelita, sollozando

-Gracias.

Odd mientras observaba con detenimiento el anillo y el colgante. Luego se detuvo en el cofre. Dentro había otro sobre.

-Hey, Ulrich mira esto

Ulrich dirigió la mirada a su compañero, que tenía un sobre en la mano.

-Es para ti

El alemán lo agarró y lo abrió.

_"Ulrich, si estás leyendo esto, es porque mi mayor temor se ha cumplido: perderte. Pero quiero que sepas que aunque la distancia nos separe, no te olvidaré. Desde que te conocí, supe que quería estar a tu lado. También quería decirte que has sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida._

_Te amo. No me olvides. Yo no lo haré._

_Yumi"_

A Ulrich se le escaparon unas lágrimas. Odd le volvió a poner la mano en el hombro.

-Ya verás, ella volverá.

-No creo, pero gracias por animarme

* * *

T.T lo sé, es un poco triste pero es lo que hay por ahora :)

hadantonia el capitulo anterior era corto porque en fin, no queria meter muchas cosas en un capitulo, quiza si lo hubiese hecho quedaba muy lioso :S Espero que te esté gustando el fic :) He visto que empezaste subir uno, se ve interesante, un poco tétrico, pero interesante. Saludos :D

AelitaEternen me alegro que te guste el fic :3 Pero presiento que este capitulo no te va a agradar mucho :S Pero que quede claro que es una historia ULUMI hasta el final :) Saludos :D

SMilecrisSty De nada :D


	13. Capitulo 13

Por favor no me maten por el anterior capi T.T En fin, me alegro que les este gustando la historia, aunque ahora tenga un pequeño bache :S Saludos :D

* * *

**Capítulo 13**

*Japón*

Al día siguiente, en una isla de Japón, un avión aterrizaba en una gran explanada. De él salían un hombre, seguido de sus ayudantes y de Yumi.

En la explanada, les esperaba un coche. Dentro solo estaba el conductor. Entraron y se dirigieron hacia el palacio. Yumi fue en silencio todo el trayecto. Ya no tenía ganas de nada. Se había separado de sus amigos, de la familia que la acogió los últimos ocho años, de Ulrich... Ulrich. _"¿Habrá recogido el cofre?"_ se preguntó" _¿Habrá leído la carta?"_ Yumi pensaba que si algún día se separaban, no sería para siempre.

Después de un rato, llegaron. Allí los esperaba un hombre de estatura media vestido de negro. El líder. A su lado, estaba parado un chico joven también vestido de negro. Era un poco más alto que ella. El hijo del líder.

-Bienvenida Yumiko. Te presento a mi hijo, Kisuke. Tu futuro 'esposo'

Yumi asintió en silencio. No le gustaba aquel hombre, no le inspiraba confianza. No le gustaba que la llamaran Yumiko, pero ese era su nombre. No le gustaba la idea de casarse, siempre pensó que cuando lo hiciera, sería con alguien que ella amase y fuera correspondida. Y para terminar, no le gustaba el saber que quizá todo lo que dejó en Francia, no lo volvería a ver. Sintió un nudo en la garganta, al darse cuenta de que tenía que preocuparse por alguien más.

-¿Dónde está mi padre?- preguntó

-En las mazmorras del palacio. Hasta que el enlace no haya terminado, no saldrá- le contestó el líder

-Quiero verle

-Claro alteza, pero rápido que el tiempo apremia y hay una boda que celebrar

Yumi asintió. Fue conducida por uno de los guardias de la rebelión hacia las mazmorras. Una vez allí, al final del pasillo, divisó la figura de un hombre enjuto, que estaba cabizbajo. Cuando estuvo a la altura de la celda, el guardia abrió la puerta y ella entró.

-Padre

El emperador salió de sus cavilaciones, sorprendido de recibir una visita tan inesperada

-¿Yumiko? ¿Eres tú?

-Si padre

Se alegró de verla sana y salva. Se levantó y ambos se acercaron y se dieron un abrazo.

-¿Cómo estás, hija? Has crecido mucho

-Bien padre

Yumi no hablaba mucho. Su tono de voz era cortante. Hace años que no sabía nada de su familia. Nada. No sabía cómo reaccionar ante su padre.

-Hija, ¿Te pasa algo?

-Sí, se me hace difícil volver aquí después de tanto tiempo. He dejado mucho en Francia. Y quizás ya no voy a poder volver- contestó con una mirada que denotaba tristeza

-Te entiendo. Siento que la situación sea así- dijo el emperador en tono comprensivo- pero has de comprender que es tu deber.

-Sí, padre.

Estuvieron hablando de cosas triviales. Ella en parte quería contarle todo lo que habia vivido en Francia, pero si no lo hacia es porque le dolía recordar. Pasado un rato un gradia irrumpió en la celda para llevarse a Yumi.

-Señorita, tiene que prepararse

-Ve, hija- dijo el emperador, dándole un beso en la frente.

-Adiós padre

* * *

Se que es un poco triste, pero ya mejorará :) Por cierto WOW! 6 comentarios! Gracias :D

AelitaEternen sorry :S vendrán cosas mejores en capitulos siguientes(creo)Me alegro que te guste el fic(aunque lo odies a momentos) Saludos :D

holaminombreesdrama miedo me das enfadada :P Me alegro que te guste :) PD: ¿que tal va tu fic? Saludos :D

TsukihimePrincess gracias, me alegro que te guste :) Saludos :D

SMilecrisSty :) sonrie :) Saludos :D

hadantonia de nada :D Espero que lo continues pronto:P Saludos :D

lin Me alegro que te guste :) Saludos :D


	14. Capitulo 14

**Capítulo 14**

El guardia escoltó a Yumi hasta una habitación, donde había dos mujeres vestidas con kimonos de color rosa pastel, que la estaban esperando.

-Ellas te prepararán para el enlace. Será al atardecer- informó el guardia

Las dos mujeres hicieron una reverencia ante Yumi. Ella se la devolvió.

-Alteza, hemos preparado una bañera para usted- habló una de las mujeres

Yumi asintió. No quería hablar. Sabía que su vida cambiaría dentro de poco. Se bañó y al terminar, las dos criadas la esperaban con varios kimonos fuera.

-Alteza, tenéis que elegir uno

Yumi solo los miró con indiferencia. Le daban igual. Todos eran de colores claros, demasiado para su estado de ánimo.

-¿No puedo usar algo más oscuro?

-Todavía sois joven, alteza. Tenéis que usar colores claros

-Está bien- asintió Yumi

Ante esta negativa, optó por un kimono lila con el obi morado. Una de las criadas le arreglaba el atuendo mientras la otra la maquillaba y peinaba.

Caía la tarde, las criadas habían terminado sus tareas. Yumi se paró frente al espejo. Le hacía recordar a su apariencia en Lyoko, años atrás.

Desde la puerta de la habitación, Kazuma la miraba.

-Retírense- les dijo a las criadas- Yumiko te he traído a mi hijo. Quiero que os conozcáis un poco antes del enlace, pasa Kisuke-dijo en un tono sarcástico, de quien sabe que va a conseguir lo que quiere

Kisuke era un chico un poco más alto que Yumi. Tenía el pelo negro y parecía esbelto. Llevaba puesto un traje de color marfil. Pasó y cerró la puerta. En el ambiente se notaba la tensión y el silencio era incómodo. Kisuke empezó a hablar.

-Buenas tardes, princesa Yumiko- saludó nerviosamente- me presento, soy Kisuke, hijo de Kazuma, líder de la rebelión

-Sé quién eres- contestó con frialdad-no quiero hablar con nadie

-Te entiendo

-¿En serio?- el chico solo asintió- me gustaría poder escapar de aquí

-A mí también- contestó él- ¿sabes algo? Yo no hago esto por gusto

-No me digas, como si casarte para sellar tu vida fuera una de tus metas en este mismo momento- contestó sarcástica

-Bueno…tienes razón- suspiró- yo solo hago esto porque mi padre me lo manda, dice que algún día seré como él, por eso no debo decepcionarle

-Yo lo hago para salvar a los que quiero. Qué lástima no poder hacer nada al respecto.

Se quedaron en silencio. Mirándose el uno al otro. Los dos entendían la posición del otro. Ambos querían evitar el enlace, pero su realidad era otra. Se iban a casar, sin conocerse siquiera.

El líder entró de nuevo en la habitación.

-Ya es la hora. Yumiko, Kisuke, vamos

Ambos asintieron. Kazuma los llevó al jardín cubierto donde estaban reunidos todos los miembros de la rebelión. El resto formaban parte del servicio del palacio.

Habían mesas alrededor, con manteles que llegaban al suelo. Todo estaba decorado de manera sencilla pues no era una gran boda, sino más bien para aparentar. El banquete yacía en las mesas para después del enlace, celebrar el éxito de la rebelión.

(N/A: no tengo idea sobre la cultura japonesa, sorry. He investigado, pero no he encontrado nada. Espero que sepan disculpar mi ignorancia :S)

Se iban a casar por un antiguo rito japonés, en el que los dos tenían que agarrar una copa, que simbolizaba la vida que pasarían juntos.

El casamentero hizo entrega de la copa a los dos jóvenes. Estos la tomaron, sin mirarse siquiera. Ellos sabían que su vida iba a cambiar. El hombre que lideraba la ceremonia, tomó la palabra

-Kisuke, ¿aceptas a la princesa Yumiko como tu acompañante en el camino de la vida?

El chico, volteó a ver a su padre. Él parecía ansioso. Luego miró a Yumi. Le dedicó una mirada triste. '_Lo siento'_ susurró, de forma que solo lo pudiera escuchar ella. Miró al casamentero y asintió.

* * *

Se que es algo corto pero el proximo (a mi criterio) es mas largo :)

AelitaEternen Lo intento :) Me alegra que te guste y que lo sigas :) Estoy esperando el tuyo :P Saludos :D

holaminombreesdrama Me mentiste! Espere horas y fueron dias! xD Pero valió la pena :) Espero que te guste elepi...aunque algo me dice que lo dejé un poco...¿raro? no se... Saludos :D

SMilecrisSty :P Saludos :D


	15. Capitulo 15

Llegaba el momento de Yumi. El casamentero dirigió su mirada a ella. Le hizo la pregunta.

-Princesa Yumiko, ¿aceptais a Kisuke como vuestro acompañante en el camino de la vida?

Yumi hubiera preferido no contestar. Por un momento pensó en negar y salir corriendo, pero "_¿Qué ganaría con ello?" _pensó "_Solo conseguiría enfadar a Kazuma, y con ello consecuencias terribles tanto para mi pueblo como para mi padre. Mi padre. Espero que este sacrificio sirva de mucho" _

De repente, se oyó un estruendo en el jardín. Eran disparos. Todos se agacharon para no recibir impactos. Yumi y Kisuke se miraron, sin saber qué hacer y soltaron la copa. Él se giró para ver a su padre, que denotaba cierta sorpresa ante el ataque.

Se oyeron sonidos de cristales rotos. Habían personas que entraban por la puerta trasera y delantera. La gente que conformaba la rebelión se puso en disposición de atacar, pero los atacantes desconocidos ya les llevaban ventaja. Ellos ya habían acorralado a una buena parte de los miembros de la rebelión.

Yumi distinguía a los agentes desconocidos, solo porque llevaban una máscara que le cubría la cara al completo. Un par de ellos se les acercó a ella y a Kisuke. Kazuma al ver esto enloqueció de rabia. Veia todos sus planes destruidos. Tenia que actuar rápido.

-¡La princesa! ¡Rápido! ¡Que alguien se la lleve! ¡Kisuke, llévatela! ¡Huye!

Pero cuando Kisuke volteó a ver a Yumi, esta lo miró desafiante. Kisuke comprendió y se dejó llevar por los agentes que se habían acercado. Los demás agentes, por su parte habían capturado a casi todos los miembros de la rebelión. Uno de los agentes agarró a Kisuke, para llevarlo con el resto de los miembros.

-¿Estáis bien, alteza?- preguntó uno de los agentes, haciendo una reverencia

-Si, señor- contestó, devolviendo la reverencia

-¿Dónde está el emperador?

-En las mazmorras. Kazuma lo encerró allí

-Está bien. Quedaos aquí. Yo iré a soltarle.

-De acuerdo, pero no os lo llevéis- dijo ella, señalando a Kisuke

-Pero, alteza, él forma parte de la rebelión

-Es una orden. Él no tiene nada que ver con ellos

-Como desee

El agente se alejó en dirección a las mazmorras,no sin antes dirigir una mirada amenazadora a Kisuke. Él seguía siendo el enemigo, aunque no había mostrado resistencia, debían estar precavidos. Este miró con agradecimiento a Yumi.

Ellos ya estaban fuera del jardín. Dentro se podía ver como la oposición se veía reducida. Se escuchaban gritos, disparos y golpes. Yumi vio a Kazuma intentando huir, pero enseguida lo atraparon.

-¡Esto no está pasando! ¡Lo tenía todo planeado!-gritaba Kazuma

-La ley te ha detenido. Pasarás un buen tiempo entre rejas- dijo uno de los guardias que lo llevaban.

* * *

*En una sala del palacio, (en la tarde-noche)*

El caos ya había pasado. Ahora en una sala estaban el emperador, el jefe de los agentes, Yumi y Kisuke.

-Padre, ¿estás bien?

-Si hija. Sentaos- dijo dirigiéndose al resto- Os presento a Tsubasa jefe de la guardia secreta del reino. El ha sido el ejecutor de la mision de parar a la rebelión

-¿Misión?- preguntó Yumi

-¿Me permite majestad?- preguntó Tsubasa

-Adelante

-Verá, alteza. Kazuma no contaba con que le estaríamos espiando y vigilando. Teníamos todas sus conexiones pinchadas. Pero él no lo sabía.

-Entonces, ¿sabían que yo vendría a Japón?- inquirió Yumi

-Sabíamos que él intentaría traerte. No contamos con que se tomaría tanto tiempo. Es decir, él esperó a tus dieciseis para traerte.

-Entiendo

-¿Y mi padre? ¿qué pasará con él?- irrumpió Kisuke

-Pasará un buen tiempo entre rejas. Lo siento

-Ya... en el fondo lo sabía- contestó Kisuke apenado

-¿Que va a pasar conmigo?- preguntó Yumi

El emperador se levantó.

-Por favor, quisiera hablar a solas con mi hija

Con esto Tsubasa y Kisuke se retiraron, acompañados por dos personas del servicio del palacio.

-¿Que pasa padre?- dijo Yumi acercándose

-Hija, queria decirte que estoy orgulloso de que hubieras tomado la decision de casarte en contra de tu voluntad. Estoy seguro que algún día serás una buena gobernante.

-Gracias padre

-Ahora el reino es un lugar seguro. Ya puedes vivir aquí sin peligro.

Yumi asintió cabizbaja

-Y ahora ve a descansar, que mañana será un gran día.

-Puedo preguntar por qué

-Claro. Mañana anunciaremos al reino de tu vuelta.

-Esta bien, me retiro. Buenas noches padre pero...¿Y adónde voy?

-A tu habitación, ¿no crees?-se acercó a su hija y le dió un beso en la frente- Buenas noches hija

Yumi salió de la sala. Intentaba recordar dónde estaba su habitación. Vagó por un pasillo hasta ver una puerta con su nombre"_Yumiko". _Entró en la habitación. Estaba igual que como la había dejado años atrás. Había una cómoda, una tarima en donde dormir y un armario lleno de ropa que usaba de pequeña. _"¡Qué recuerdos!" _ pensó. Miró por la ventana. No tan lejos, se veía un puente que cruzaba un pequeño riachuelo. Tambien vio los cerezos en flor y las demás flores que adornaban el jardin. En el fondo le gustaba volver a estar en casa. Esa paz y serenidad que aquel ambiente le transmitía se vió interrumpida por alguien que llamaba a la puerta.

-Disculpe que la moleste princesa Yumiko, pero aquí le traigo ropa acorde con su talla

-Gracias. Puede dejarla en la cómoda.

-Si. ¿Quiere algo mas? Debe de tener hambre

-Pues...si, tengo hambre. ¿Dónde está la cocina? Asi puedo prepararme algo

-No, tranquila. Usted cambiese y ahora le traigo algo

-Está bien

La mujer se fue y Yumi aprovechó para cambiarse. Minutos después la misma mujer volvió a aparecer, trayendo consigo una bandeja con comida.

-Aqui le traje algo. Si quiere algo mas, tenga esto- dijo haciendole entrega de una campanita- hagala sonar si necesita algo

-Eh...Gracias- Yumi tomó la campanita un poco violentada por la idea de tener gente a 'su servicio'

-Me retiro

-Esta bien

Yumi se sentó en la pequeña tarima y se dispuso a comer. Cuando hubo terminado, agarró su bandeja y salió de su habitación para buscar la cocina. No sabía bien dónde estaba, pero estaba dispuesta a encontrarla. Se topó con dos criados, que enseguida le hicieron una reverencia e hicieron ademán de tomar la bandeja que ella llevaba.

-Señorita, denos la bandeja. Nosotros la llevaremos a la cocina.

-No. Yo la llevaré- contestó Yumi

-Pero alteza...- replicó uno de los hombres

-Puedo cargar con mis propias cosas, me podrían decir dónde está la cocina

-Claro... siga todo recto. Verá una pequeña escalinata. dos pisos más abajo

-Gracias

Los dos hombres se despidieron de ella con una reverencia que ella también correspondió y fue por el camino que le habían indicado. Yumi se extrañó de que la hubieran tratado así. Le costaría mucho acostumbrarse a ello.

Cuando llegó a la cocina, una chica de unos 22 años se le acercó.

-¿No os han ido a retirar la bandeja?- inquirió la criada

-He preferido venir yo misma a dejar mi bandeja, para saber donde estaba la cocina. El palacio es muy grande y me pierdo. Apenas se donde está mi habitación- Yumi bajo la mirada, avergonzada de estar tan desorientada.

-¿Pasa algo alteza?- preguntó ella, al ver que bajaba la mirada

-Es que... todo esto es nuevo para mí. Estoy acostumbrada a hacer las cosas por mí misma, no usando una campanita para que me traigan la comida, mi ropa o cosas asi... va a ser muy dificil para mi acostumbrarme a esta vida- contestó. Era sincera, le costaría quedarse. Aunque sabía que era lo que su padre quería desde un principio

-Es normal que os pase eso- le respondió acercándola a ella para darle un abrazo. Yumi se sorpredió ante el gesto de la chica, pero respondió al abrazo.

-Gracias... por entenderme

-De nada. Mi nombre Hanako, pero podéis llamarme Hana

-Gracias. A mi me puedes llamar Yumi. Así me llamaban mis amigos

-En ese caso, Yumi si necesitas hablar con alguien yo siempre estaré disponible. Ahora será mejor que vayas a descansar. Mañana será un gran día

-Está bien, hasta mañana Hana

-Que descanses Yumi

Dicho esto, Yumi volvió a su cuarto a descansar. Se recostó en la cama y se puso a pensar en los últimos sucesos. Entre esos recuerdos recientes estaba Ulrich. Lo echaba mucho de menos. Con este pensamiento, se durmió.

* * *

Espero que no se les hay hecho largo :) y que les haya gustado el capi :) NOTA: a partir de ahora quiza tardo un poco mas en actualizar, sorry :S

AelitaEternen sinceramente,no se me habia ocurrido hacer a Kisuke un niño malcriado, pero estaria bastante bien :P Respecto a tu fic, no he visto Skyland...y como que tampoco lo voy a poder ver :S pero me hago una idea con lo que escribes :) Saludos :D

SMilecrisSty -.- tan triste fue el capi? Saludos :D

hadantonia ya te dejé el review :P Saludos :D

Arant el mio es el primero largo que lees? es un honor! ^^ Me alegro que te guste :) Pero he de decir que mi fic tampoco es que sea de los mejores. Saludos :D


	16. Capitulo 16

Sorry, por tardar tanto en actualizar :S es que de verdad no pude :( He intentado hacer un capi mas largo de lo normal, pero creo que no lo conseguí -.-'

Les dejo con el capi ^^ Espero que les guste :)

**Capítulo 16**

***En la academia***

Al otro lado del mundo, en Francia, ya amanecía. Todo siguió su curso, aunque para Ulrich ya no sería lo mismo. Tampoco para sus amigos. Yumi había sido una persona muy importante para ellos y el hecho que ahora ya no estaba, hacía que se deprimiese.

Se levantó. Se dio cuenta de que Odd ya se había ido. Se vistió y se fue a juntar con los demás, al banco de siempre. Jeremy y Aelita estaban sentados mientras que Odd solo estaba apoyado en él. Estaban un poco cabizbajos. Cuando Ulrich se acercó, Aelita levantó la mirada.

-¿Cómo estás?- le preguntó, sabiendo que, el que se fuera Yumi era un asunto delicado en esos momentos

-No lo sé- respondió, con un deje de tristeza

-Vamos Ulrich, no puedes estar asi todo el día- habló Odd- yo sé que Yumi ya no está. Yo también la voy a echar de menos, pero...

-Pero nada- le cortó Ulrich

-Ulrich, Odd tiene razón. Todos echaremos de menos a Yumi, aunque tú mas que nadie, lo entendemos.- dijo Jeremy, intentando calmar el ambiente

-Lo se... lo siento chicos- se disculpó el alemán.

-No pasa nada- dijo Aelita, comprendiendo la situación

Ulrich esbozó una leve sonrisa. Se había pasado de la raya, y ellos en cambio le estaban dando apoyo.

-Necesito estar un rato a solas. Me voy al bosque- declaró, pasados unos segundos

-Esta bien, nosotros te cubrimos- dijo Odd, con una sonrisa

-Gracias chicos. Nos vemos luego

Después de despedirse de ellos, se fue en dirección al bosque. Era donde iba siempre que necesitaba pensar. Y ese día era uno de ellos. Se sentó en el árbol al que solía ir. Miró las nubes. Miró los flores que crecían desperdigadas por la hierba. Miró los árboles. En ese momento todo le recordaba a ella.

Por un momento se la imaginó sentada a su lado,con su cabeza apoyada en su hombro, como lo hacían antes. Y ahora, no estaba. La echaba mucho de menos. Le iba a ser difícil estar sin ella. Pasado un rato, rebuscó en el bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó un pequeño trozo de papel doblado. Era la carta que encontró en el cofre. La volvió a leer.

_"Ulrich, si estás leyendo esto, es porque mi mayor temor se ha cumplido: perderte. Pero quiero que sepas que aunque la distancia nos separe, no te olvidaré. Desde que te conocí, supe que quería estar a tu lado. También quería decirte que has sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida._

_Te amo. No me olvides. Yo no lo haré. __Yumi"_

Se detuvo en las últimas palabras.

_Te amo. No me olvides. Yo no lo haré. __Yumi"_

-Yo también te amo y no te olvidaré. Nunca- dijo, dejando que las lágrimas empezaran a salir.

***En clase***

Aelita y Jeremy se sentaron juntos, como siempre. Odd se sentó detrás de ellos. Por su parte, Jeremy tomaba notas de lo que la profesora Hertz explicaba. Odd, no prestaba atención. Estaba ocupado dibujando. Sin embargo Aelita, que estaba ajena a lo que pasaba a su alrededor, estaba pensando en su mejor amiga. Ella le había ayudado mucho cuando salió por fin de Lyoko. Se preguntaba qué estaría haciendo ahora.

Jeremy se dio cuenta de que su compañera no prestaba atención.

-Aelita- susurró, dándole un empujón suave- ¿estás bien?

-Eh... si... es solo que estaba pensando en Yumi. La voy a echar mucho de menos.

-Ya... yo también- dijo comprensivo

-Eh, que yo también la voy a echar de menos- dijo Odd desde el asiento de detrás

-Della Robbia, ¿algo que decir?- inquirió la señora Hertz

-No, nada señora- se disculpó

La clase, siguió su curso. Para la hora de la comida Ulrich había vuelto del bosque, aunque estaba un poco mejor de ánimos, se le notaba que tardaría mucho en superar la pérdida de Yumi.

-Ey...¿Estás mejor?- le preguntó Odd

-Bueno...

-Tranquilo Ulrich, todos te apoyamos y estaremos ahi si nos necesitas.- Dijo Aelita

-Aelita tiene razón- concluyó Jeremy

-Gracias, chicos

El timbre sonó. Tenían que ir a clase.

***En Japón***

Un nuevo día amanecía en palacio. El sol entraba por la ventana de la habitación de Yumi. Esta, se levantó. Entró en el cuarto de baño que había en su habitación, se aseó, se cambió y salió de su cuarto en busca del comedor, para encontrarse con su padre y desayunar.

Nada más salir de su habitación, se tropezó con gente del servicio de palacio que estaba atareada con la preparación de su vuelta. Ayudo a levantarse a la persona con la que había tropezado, y se sorprendió al ver que era Hanako.

-Lo siento mucho Hana, yo...

-No pasa nada alteza, ha sido culpa mía- respondió Hanako

-Disculpa, pero... ¿me puedes decir dónde está el comedor?- preguntó Yumi, con un ligero toque de rubor en sus mejillas por estar avergonzada de no conocer el palacio

-Claro, sígueme.

Yumi siguió a Hanako hasta la puerta que daba al comedor. Allí se separaron.

Yumi entró al comedor. Vio que su padre ya estaba allí esperándola.

-Buenos dias Yumiko- saludó el emperador

-Buenos dias padre

-Y bien, ¿que tal has dormido?

-No me acostumbro a tener una habitación tan grande, pero estaré bien.

-Como ya sabes, esta tarde es la celebración de tu regreso

-¿y cómo va a ser?

-Pues... primero hablaré yo. Te presentaré a todo el pueblo que se reunirá en el jardín.

-¿Y yo tengo que hacer algo?

-No. Solo saludar cuando yo te presente, así todos te ven

-Esta bien- Contestó- ¿Qué va a ser de mi ahora?... me refiero a qué puedo hacer o cosas asi...

-Tomate estos días de descanso. Dentro de poco empezaremos con tus clases. No quiero que dejes de estudiar ¿de acuerdo?- Yumi asintió- En ese caso, me retiraré. Tengo que supervisar los preparativos de esta tarde.

-¿Puedo ir contigo?- preguntó Yumi, que empezaba a sentirse cohibida por la idea de no hacer nada

-Es mejor que te prepares para esta tarde, ¿esta bien hija?

-Si padre.

El emperador salió del comedor, dejando sola a su hija. Yumi aprovechó la soledad del momento para pensar. Pensar en las personas que había dejado en Francia. Su mejor amiga que era casi como una hermana, Aelita. Sus mejores amigos, en los que confió desde un principio, Odd y Jeremy. Y por último, pero el que mas le dolía recordar, su novio. Ulrich era una persona muy importante para ella. Se puso a pensar en que quizá pocas veces le había dicho lo mucho que le quería. Se sentía culpable, de que ahora él también estuviera sufriendo por su culpa. Porque aun sabiendo que algún día todo el tema de la rebelión pasaría y que tendría que volver a Japón, no le dijo nada y por eso le hirió más.

Con todo esto en mente, salió del comedor y se fue a perder en el jardín, intentando buscar un sitio en el que poder detenerse a pensar en lo que sería su vida a partir de entonces. Recordó sus tardes con Ulrich en el bosque, sentados el uno al lado del otro y mirar las nubes. No decían nada, pero ambos disfrutaban de la compañía mutua.

Hubiera seguido pensando, pero dos guardias que la estaban buscando, le advirtieron que su padre quería que se preparase.

-Vamos alteza, tiene que prepararse o el emperador se enfadará con usted- advirtió uno de los guardias

-Esta bien- dijo ella levantándose y volviendo a su cuarto en compañía de los guardias

Cuando llegó a su cuarto, suspiró. _"Supongo que ahora toca esperar"_ pensó para sí.

~Unas horas después~

Hanako le daba los últimos retoques a Yumi.

-Estáis preciosa alteza

-Gracias Hana

Cuando terminaron, salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron al balcón donde les esperaba el emperador.

-¿Preparada Yumiko?- preguntó él, aun de pie

-Si, padre- contestó ella en tono serio

-Entonces adelante- dijo él, invitando a su hija a que se sentara al lado suyo

El emperador vio cómo la gente entraba en los jardines de palacio. Cuando vio que la gente dejaba de entrar, pidió silencio y dio comienzo a su discurso.

Yumi lo observaba con atención. Le sorprendía lo que una persona pudiera cambiar su tono de hablar con la gente. Es decir, era verdad que con ella no era tan cariñoso como hubiese querido, pero si que era cercano. Y mientras se dirigía al pueblo hablaba en tono solemne e inspiraba respeto.

Llegaba su momento de aparición

-...y sin más, os presento a mi hija, la princesa Yumiko

Yumi se puso en pie y dió un paso al frente. Todo el mundo rompió en aplausos, a la vez que hacían una reverencia. Todo era júbilo y alegría en el reino.

* * *

En fin, hasta aquí el capi. Lo he cambiado mucho respecto a como lo tenía de antes ¿será para mejor? Eso espero

AelitaEternen hey! no no te equivocas, le queda poco. Respecto a la serie...si me avisas mejor, porque a mis padres no les hara mucha gracia verme colgada del ordenador viendo videos -.-' He incluido en este capi los pensamientos de la pandilla. Espero que te haya gustado :) Saludos :D

holaminombreesdrama eso ya se vera... :P Saludos :D

Cerezo de la Luna-Haruno gracias :) me alegro que te guste :) Saludos :D

PD: no se si podré actualizar pronto :S se me avecina una semana de examenes :S pero lo intentaré :)


	17. Capitulo 17

Sorry por no actualizar a su debido tiempo :S Es que la vida del estudiante (y en general) es muy difícil...exámenes, compromisos y demás... Espero que les guste el capi :D

Capitulo 17

***En Francia***

Pasaron pocos días hasta que en la Academia empezaron a notar la ausencia de Yumi. Ya no la veían con la pandilla. Por no hablar de su hermano, que tampoco daba signos de existencia, porque de un día para otro, dejó de ir a clases. Nadie supo por qué.

Aunque los rumores de que habían vuelto a Japón, no se hicieron esperar.

Todo el que se preguntara el paradero de la familia Ishiyama, pasaba por la pandilla a preguntar, donde la respuesta siempre era "Han vuelto a Japón. No sabemos cuándo van a volver" y aunque muchos sospecharan que no era del todo cierto, lo verificaban cuando veían a Ulrich alejarse al bosque siempre que se mencionara a Yumi.

***En Japón***

Ya había pasado una semana desde que había vuelto a casa. Ya iba a empezar sus estudios, los mismos de la Academia acompañados de clases de protocolo y alguna que otra clase de japonés, para reforzarlo.

La relación con su padre fue cambiando, tornándose en una mucho mas cercana que días atrás. Eso le gustaba, pues en el fondo se sentía sola. El palacio era muy grande y no conocía a nadie, solo a Hana, que estaba todo el día trabajando.

Aquellos días que eran de descanso, los pasó en la biblioteca, en el jardín y en su cuarto. Solo podía pensar. Pensar en lo mucho que echaba de menos a sus amigos. Pensar en que también echaría de menos a la familia con la que había vivido esos ocho años. Cual fue su sorpresa que no tardó mucho en volver a verlos.

Aquella tarde estaba en su cuarto dibujando, cuando uno de los guardias entró en su cuarto.

-Alteza, el emperador quiere verla inmediatamente en el salón.

-Puedo preguntar por qué

-Me ha dicho que usted tiene visita

-¿Visita?-_ "Si no conozco a nadie", _pensó.

Yumi dejó su dibujo en la carpeta que había sobre el escritorio que le había pedido a su padre que pusieran en su cuarto y fue al salón, acompañada del guardia.

Este la dejó en la puerta y se fue.

Entró y vio reunidos e su padre junto con dos personas adultas, un hombre y una mujer; y un niño.

-Pasa Yumiko

Yumi se acercó, poco antes de que llegara a la altura de los adultos, el niño se dio la vuelta. La expresión de la cara de Yumi denotaba que estaba sorprendida

-No puede ser...- se llevó las manos a la boca

-¡Yumi!- el niño corrió hacia ella y la abrazó

-¡Hiroki! Te he echado mucho de menos- dijo ella correspondiendo el abrazo

Los padres de Hiroki se levantaron e hicieron una reverencia ante Yumi.

-Alteza- saludaron ambos

Yumi se sonrojó. Estaba un poco avergonzada al ver que 'sus padres' le hacían una reverencia. Era lo que mandaba el protocolo y aunque a ella no le agradara del todo, tenía que ser así.

-Hola... Takeo y Akiko- saludó dudosa, pero al instante dejó a Hiroki y fue a abrazarlos- A ustedes también les eché de menos

-Nosotros igual- respondió quien por los últimos años hizo el papel de padre

El emperador al ver esto, se aclaró la garganta y empezó a hablar.

-Yumiko, como verás tu familia de acogida está de vuelta en el reino. Ahora vivirán en el pueblo y podrás ir a visitarlos siempre que quieras.

-¿En serio?- preguntó incrédula

-Claro que si- respondió Akiko- y nosotros tambien podremos venir a verte

La expresion de la cara de Yumi, expresaba toda su felicidad, aunque por su cabeza pasaran pensamientos contradictorios. Pensó que eso significaba que habría menos posibilidades de volver a Francia.

-Yumi, entonces ¿eres una princesa?- Hiroki la sacó de sus cavilaciones

-Bueno... se podría decir que sí... - dijo ella sonrojada

-Wow! ¡Que bien!

Hiroki en el fondo sabía que Yumi no era su hermana, pues sus padres se lo habían contado en el trayecto de vuelta a Japón. Pero a él no le importaba. Él la seguía queriendo como si fuera su hermana, y siempre lo haría. Al igual que lo demostraba ella.

-Bueno, Yumiko, Hiroki, tengo que hablar con Takeo y Akiko, asi que por favor...

-Si padre. Ahora nos retiramos- sonrió Yumi- vamos Hiroki, te enseñaré mi cuarto

Yumi e Hiroki se dirigieron a la habitación de ésta

-Oye Yumi... ¿Ulrich sabía todo esto?- pregunto el niño

-Si... pero no desde hace mucho... ¿por qué lo preguntas?

-Porque últimamente se le veía muy deprimido por la Academia. Solo hablaba con tus amigos. Y bueno... como yo tampoco lo sabía pues no le dije que vendría a verte sino... supongo que le hubiera gustado mandarte algo...

Yumi se entristeció al saber que él estaba triste. Obviamente ella lo echaba de menos, pero el solo pensar que él ya no era feliz... la deprimía.

-Hiroki, se que es dificil de entender toda esta situación. La verdad, no se cuanto te han contado tus padres, pero lo que si se es que entre Ulrich y yo, siempre habrá un lazo que nos unirá siempre y...

-No tienes que explicármelo- le cortó él, con una sonrisa- se que os quereis mucho y que seguramente le eches de menos y él tambien a ti, pero... ¿por qué no le preguntas a tu padre si puedes volver?

-Es que... seguro que me dice que no... llevo ocho años fuera de "casa" y supongo que querrá que me quede aquí.

Llegaron a su cuarto. Yumi le enseñó las vistas que tenía desde allí, pero no podía evitar pensar en lo que le había dicho su 'hermano'

***Dos días después, en Japón***

Llevaba pensando en eso los últimos días. Lo habló con Hanako, para pedirle consejo y ella le dijo que lo intentara ¿Sería capaz de pedirle ese favor a su padre? Se armó de valor y fue hacia el salón. Allí, estaba su padre leyendo el libro que leía últimamente.

-Buenas tardes, Yumiko- saludó el emperador

-Buenas tardes, padre- saludó su hija- ¿puedo hablar contigo?

-Claro- dijo él, dejando el libro en su mesilla- ¿De qué querías hablar?

-Pues... verás... sé que llevo mucho tiempo sin estar aquí... y de verdad que me encanta pero... bueno... estaba pensando en que...- a Yumi se le hizo difícil, continuar. No quería herir los sentimientos de su padre y que pensara que no le quería

-Hija, puedes contármelo. Tranquila- le contestó él, comprensivo

-Padre... quiero volver a Francia. He dejado mucho allí y bueno... hecho de menos la vida que tenía allí... ¿tu qué dices?

-Me esperaba que tarde o temprano me pidieras algo así. Hace varios días que no te veo feliz y la verdad, me preocupabas.- el emperador se quedó pensativo- Si es lo que quieres, sí. Puedes volver a Francia. Yo no te puedo obligar a cambiar de vida tan radicalmente.

-¿En serio?- no se podía creer que hubiera sido tan... fácil

-Claro que si, pero cuéntame... ¿cómo vivirás allí? Tendremos que buscar un colegio adecuado para ti y...

-Padre, de eso no te preocupes- dijo ella con una sonrisa- Yo estudiaba en una Academia que era un internado. El Kadic es muy buen colegio- intentaba convencerlo

-Y supongo que allí están tus amigos, ¿no es así?

-Si padre- contestó ella, un poco avergonzada de haber sido tan predecible.

-Está bien. En unos días partirás. Supongo que te querrás despedir de los Ishiyama.

-Es verdad. Gracias una vez mas, padre- dijo ella, abrazándolo.

El emperador respondió al abrazo. No le gustaba la idea de que su hija se vaya a estudiar al extranjero, pero si eso la hacía feliz ¿por qué no? ya habrían más ocasiones en un futuro.

-Pero...tienes que prometerme algo...

-Lo que sea- dijo ella sin pensar

-En tus vacaciones volverás y retomarás los estudios propios de una princesa, ¿de acuerdo?

-Si

-En ese caso ve preparando tus cosas. Mandaré a alguien a tu cuarto a que te ayude y buscaré a alguien que te acompañe.

-Padre... ¿puede ser Hanako quien me ayude y quien vaya conmigo? Es que en el poco tiempo que he estado aquí, me ha ayudado mucho.

-Esta bien, pero ahora ve a preparar tus cosas y a descansar.

Yumi volvió a su cuarto. Feliz y contenta. Por fin podría volver a Francia y volver a ver a sus amigos. Y sobre todo a él.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado ^^ Como ven... Yumi volverá ¿Cómo será el reencuentro? En fin, decirles que el próximo será el último capítulo (creo)

Cerezo de la Luna-Haruno se que fue un poco triste... espero que este lo compense :) Gracias por el ánimo :P Saludos :D

JanethAragon Gracias por todos tus comentarios :D espero que te gustase el capi! Saludos :D

AelitaEternen Me alegro que te gustase ^^ Y si, fue mas largo al igual que este creo, por todo el tema de que no puedo actualizar pronto. Ha pasado... mas o menos dos-tres días es que con eso del cambio de hora me hice lío y casi ni yo sé con exactitud el tiempo -.-' En fin... Es pero te guste este capi ! Saludos :D PD: gracias por el ánimo :)

holaminombreesdrama eeh..sep, era parte de la historia, pero ya ves que pronto se volverán a juntar :D Saludos :D

bluedog 197 Hello! You are my first review in English ! I am so happy ^^ I hope you enjoy this chapter because Yumi is gonna back to France! I send greetings to you :D

codedellarobia me alegro que te guste :) gracias por seguirlo :D Saludos :D


	18. Capítulo 18

Cambio de planes... este capitulo se me hizo muy largo y todavía no lo he terminado :S por eso va en dos partes. Sorry por no actualizar pronto :S En verdad odio hacerles esperar. Espero que les guste :) El siguiente capitulo viene en camino (pero no prometo nada)

N/A: van a tener que esperar un poquito para el ansiado reencuentro. (No me maten)

* * *

**Capítulo 18**

***En Japón, dos días más tarde***

-Vamos alteza, tiene que guardar sus cosas si quiere que mañana todo salga bien- decía Hanako

-Si Hana, es que no sé por dónde empezar...

Yumi y Hana, se estaban preparando para el viaje. En la habitación de Yumi, habían dos maletas, y ropa y recuerdos esparcidos por alrededor. Ese día por la mañana había ido a despedirse de la familia Ishiyama. Ellos le habían dicho que la echarían de menos y que esperaban volver a verla, y ella así lo prometió.

Hana intentaba ayudar a Yumi con el tema del equipaje. Habían decidido, que en una maleta iría la ropa, que no era mucha; y que en la otra maleta irían los regalos que tenía pensado hacerle a sus amigos. También aprovechó para llevarse cosas de su cuarto y así poder decorar el de Kadic.

Empezaron a doblar la ropa y colocarla en la maleta. Todavía sobraba espacio, así que aprovechó para meter algunas fotos de ella y de su padre. Entre las cosas que acomodaban, Hana se detuvo a mirar un dibujo en el que había un chico de pelo castaño, junto a alguien que misteriosamente se asemejaba mucho a Yumi.

-Me gusta este dibujo ¿Quién es el chico?- preguntó Hana

-Eh...- Yumi dudaba en si contarle o no- es... un amigo

-¿Solo un amigo?

Yumi se sonrojó. Recordó el día en que le dijo a Ulrich lo de 'solo amigos', todo lo que decían los demás acerca de ello y que cuando se apagó el superordenador, poco después, todo eso se acabó.

-No. No es un amigo... Es... mi novio...- acabó más sonrojada que antes.

-¿Tenías novio antes de venir aquí?

-Si...

-¿Crees que te esperará?- preguntó Hana, tendiéndole el dibujo

-No lo creo. Lo sé- respondió sin ninguna duda, tomando el dibujo- él me quiere y yo a él- se sentó en la cama y se quedó mirando el dibujo que había echo días atrás.

Hana hizo lo mismo y se sentó a su lado.

-Es muy bonito eso que dices de él. Tranquila, que dentro de poco le volverás a ver.- dijo ella dándole un abrazo.

-Gracias Hana.

-Puedo saber cómo se llama

-Se llama Ulrich. Ulrich Stern.

-Es alemán, ¿no?- vio que asentía- ¿Y se parece en algo al dibujo que le has hecho?

-El dibujo no le hace justicia.

Ambas se quedaron calladas, contemplando el papel._ 'Mañana le podré ver'_ pensó Yumi. El solo pensamiento, le animó para seguir ordenando sus cosas. Se levantó y se dispuso a seguir empacando.

-Vamos Hana, ya no queda mucho.

-Como desees.

Las dos volvieron a ponerse manos a la obra. Y para cuando ya caía la tarde terminaron de guardar todo.

-Bueno, ya está

-Si es verdad, alteza. Ahora vaya a descansar, que mañana nos iremos temprano- Respondió Hanako, con una sonrisa

-Esta bien- dijo Yumi desperezándose- Hasta mañana

Hana se despidió de ella desde la puerta. Yumi se cambió y se puso el camisón que usaba a modo de pijama. Volvió a mirar el dibujo que había hecho. _"Mañana te veré otra vez" _se dijo. Dejó el retrato encima de la mesilla de noche y se acostó. Con el pensamiento de volver a ver a Ulrich, se durmió.

***En Francia, el mismo día por la mañana***

-Hola, ¿qué tal estáis?- Saludaba Odd, que llegaba tarde al sitio de reunión de la pandilla

-Bien, ¿y tú?- respondió alegre Aelita

-Tengo sueño, pero nada mejor que una clase de la señora Hertz para echarse una siesta

-Ya- respondió escéptico Jeremy- Por cierto, ¿dónde está Ulrich?

-Ahora viene

En efecto, le vieron aparecer por la puerta que daba salida del edificio de las habitaciones. Estaba serio, aunque no más de lo normal. Últimamente, desde que pasó lo de Yumi, andaba cabizbajo. No se lo había tomado muy bien. Pero ese día era diferente.

-Hola chicos- saludó el moreno

-Hola, ¿cómo estás? -preguntó una inocente Aelita

-Mejor que otros días. He tenido un sueño muy extraño

-¿Puedes compartirlo? -preguntó Jeremy

-Por qué no. Resumiendo mucho, soñé que Yumi volvía y... bueno... tampoco es como que fuera a volver- dijo con una mirada triste

No hubo palabras. La pandilla se quedó en silencio. El tema Yumi, seguía siendo delicado. El timbre sonó y todos se retiraron a clases.

***En Japón, al día siguiente***

Un nuevo día amanecía en Palacio. Yumi y Hana ya tenían las maletas en el recibidor, donde estaban despidiéndose del emperador.

-Hija, prométeme que te cuidarás

-Claro que sí padre

-Y tú Hanako, cuida de que llegue bien hasta allí

-Si señor

-Hay un coche preparado para vosotras fuera. Os llevará hasta el aeródromo. Suerte.

-Gracias- contestaron ellas a la vez

Un guardia les ayudó con las maletas y les dirigió hasta el coche. Yumi estaba alegre. Se volvió a ver a su padre. Algo dentro de ella le invitó a correr hacia él y abrazarlo. Y así lo hizo.

-Padre, te voy a echar de menos. No sabes lo mucho que significa para mí el que me dejes volver a Francia. Gracias

Él le devolvió el abrazo. Sentía que perdía una pequeña parte de sí, pero que le era recompensada con ver a su hija feliz.

-De nada hija. Cuídate. No quiero que perdamos el contacto, ¿de acuerdo?

-Claro que si padre. Te escribiré todas las semanas y también podemos hablar por videoconferencia ¿Qué te parece?

-Muy buena idea. Ahora ve, que te están esperando. Cuídate.

Yumi corrió para alcanzar a Hana, que la estaba esperando fuera del coche. Ambas entraron y se dirigieron al aeródromo. Una vez llegaron allí, un avión privado les estaba esperando. Subieron y emprendieron vuelo.

Durante el vuelo, hablaron de cosas triviales. Aunque Yumi tenía curiosidad por saber cómo era ella de pequeña. Hana le contó que le gustaba dibujar, por eso no se sorprendió por el dibujo que vió; también le contó que le gustaba perderse en el jardín, entre los cerezos y el riachuelo; y por supuesto, que le encantaban las artes marciales.

Yumi le contó cómo era su vida antes de la rebelión, cómo eran sus amigos y también como era su novio. Cuando hablaba de Ulrich, se sonrojaba. Hana notó un destello de felicidad en sus ojos que no supo describir. _"Se nota que le quiere de verdad"_ pensó.

Cuando llegaron a tierras francesas, era de noche. Se alojaron en un hotel hasta el día siguiente, que irían a la academia a arreglar los papeles de su matrícula.

***En Francia***

Amanecía. Eran las 07:00 de la mañana. En un hotel no muy lejos de la Academia Kadic, Yumi y Hana recogían sus cosas para ir a la Academia.

Un cuarto de hora más tarde, llegaron. No había mucho movimiento,todavía era temprano, el desayuno era a las 08:00 y las clases empezaban a las 08:30.

Estaban esperando en la sala de espera para ver al director. Momentos después, apareció por la puerta, dándoles permiso para pasar.

-Buenos días, director Delmas- saludó Yumi, secundada por Hana

-Buenos días señorita Ishiyama, pensé que sus padres habían dicho que había dejado el país por asuntos personales- Habló el director

-Si, es verdad- contestó Hana- pero a vuelto para quedarse al programa de alumnos internos.

-Entiendo

-Verá señor Delmas, Yumi en realidad es hija del emperador de una isla en Japón. Él creyó conveniente que siga cursando sus estudios aquí.

-¿Hija del emperador?, vaya...no me lo esperaba- se sorprendió- en ese caso... puede estar tranquila, aquí se la tratará como se debe.

-Gracias señor Delmas- agradeció Hana, entregándole los papeles de la matrícula

Delmas agarró los papeles, les echó un vistazo. Se acomodó las gafas y sacó unos papeles para finalizar los trámites.

-Bien, todo está en orden, solo tendrá que firmar unos papeles y Yumi... quiero decir Yumiko ya estará inscrita en la Academia

-Está bien. Por ahora... es mejor que no se sepa todo este tema. Queremos que Yumiko sea tratada como una más, no se si me entiende

-Claro que si, señorita- Afirmó el director- bueno, si no hay nada más que hablar, será mejor que vayas a instalarte Yumi. Si te das prisa, puedes llegar al desayuno. Jim te ayudará a llevar las maletas.

-Gracias señor Delmas- agradeció Yumi

Yumi, Hana y Jim se dirigieron a la zona de habitaciones. Subieron a la planta de las chicas. Allí caminaron hasta quedar en frente de una puerta que sería la entrada al nuevo cuarto de Yumi. Jim sacó una llave del bolsillo y dio paso a las chicas.

-Bueno... aquí te dejo las maletas. Instálate y recuerda, las clases empiezan a las 08:30 y el desayuno...- miró su reloj para comprobar la hora- en 20 minutos. ah! Otra cosa más- dijo rebuscando en su bolsillo- toma, la llave de tu habitación

-Gracias Jim.

**~Fuera de la habitación~**

Jim se despidió de ellas y cerró la puerta. Mientras se iba por el pasillo y volvía a su cuarto, una chica pelirrosa que venía de las duchas, había seguido sus pasos hacia el suyo._ "Qué extraño" _pensó Aelita_, "Jim, saliendo del cuarto que lleva cerrado todo lo que llevo yo en la Academia... eso solo puede significar, que hay chica nueva" _No le dio mucha importancia. Seguro que no iba a ser una chica nueva en su clase. Seguro que le tocaba en otra clase. Se metió a su cuarto y se preparó para ir al desayuno.

**~En la habitación~**

-Estoy tan feliz Hana... quiero ver qué cara pondrán los demás cuando se enteren de que he vuelto

-Entonces démonos prisa y ordenemos esto rápido, ¿Te parece?

-Si, vamos que solo tenemos 20 minutos para que empiece el desayuno

Ambas se dispusieron a ordenar. Deberían darse prisa si querían llegar al desayuno. Una vez hubieron terminado, llegó el momento del adiós.

-Bueno... ha quedado bastante bien- declaró Hana

-Si... gracias Hana. Por todo. Has sido como una... pues a falta de términos... como una tía para mí. Desde que llegué a Japón y hasta que vine aquí me has ayudado mucho. Te lo agradezco.

-No hay de qué, alteza- respondió Hana- supongo que este es el adiós

-Eso me temo...

-Cuídate Yumi

Yumi en respuesta la abrazó. Hana le correspondió. Después de unas recomendaciones, se fue hacia el aeropuerto donde un avión de vuelta a Japón, la esperaba.

* * *

En lo que respecta al fic, este sería el penúltimo capítulo. El siguiente con toda seguridad será el último.

**Cerezo de la Luna-Haruno** Gracias por la comprension, pero tengo que pedirte perdón por la tardanza y porque en este capi todavía no se reencuentran :S Saludos :D

**holaminombreesdrama **sorry, el reencuentro será en el próximo capi :S **Asi que toca correr mas rapido o tu curiosidad y su cuchillo te alcanzaran xD (?)**En fin, intentare actualizar prontito :D Saludos:

**coderiel** Será bonito, prometido :) Saludos :D

**bluedog197** Thank you very much for your words :) i hope you enjoy this chapter :) Saludos :D

**AelitaEternen **la verdad echaba en falta tu comentario... pero que se le va a hacer ^^ gracias por tenerle tan alta estima a mi fic :)y por los animos :) si, yo tambien espero el verano asi podre poner en marcha mi nuevo proyecto :) Saludos :D


	19. Capitulo 19

Y aquí está el último capitulo. Espero que les guste :) Prontito como dije :)

* * *

**Capítulo 19**

**~En la habitación de Aelita~**

Aelita se preparaba para bajar al dormitorio de Jeremy e ir a desayunar. Salió de su cuarto, no sin antes mirar extrañada la puerta de la que había salido Jim momentos atrás._ ¿Quién sería la chica nueva?_ se preguntaba.

Bajó las escaleras sin darse cuenta que alguien le seguía de cerca. Yumi, quería darles una sorpresa sus amigos. Sabía que Aelita después de ir a recoger a Jeremy, iba con él a la habitación de Ulrich y Odd, para ir a desayunar todos juntos.

Vio cómo Aelita entraba a la habitación de Jeremy y momentos después salían los dos, unas puertas más adelante entraban los dos. Había llegado el momento de entrar en acción. Esperó un poco y se dirigió a la habitación de los chicos.

***En la habitación de Ulrich y Odd***

-Hola chicos- saludó Jeremy

-Hola parejita- contestó Odd

-¿Estáis listos?

-Yo si, pero señor Gruñón, no- contestó Odd, señalando al castaño, que buscaba algo en su armario

-Ulrich, date prisa... ha llegado una chica nueva a la habitación de enfrente de la mía y quiero ver si está en la cafetería y asi la conozco...- pidió Aelita

-Id yendo, yo os alcanzo luego- respondió

***Fuera de la habitación***

Yumi iba a entrar, pero decidió esconderse cuando vio que salían. Salían todos, menos Ulrich. Supuso que estaría dentro todavía, así que esperó a que los demás se fueran, caminó y llegó a su puerta. Dio dos golpes esperando respuesta.

-Entra- fue lo único que oyó. Era él.

Yumi entró. Vio que él estaba buscando algo en su armario, por lo tanto no la miró. Fue por detrás de él, con la intención de taparle los ojos

-¿Qué te has olvidado esta vez Odd?- dijo Ulrich - eeh! No tiene gracia- se quejó al notar que alguien le tapaba los ojos

Yumi se rió por lo bajo. En dos semanas Ulrich seguía siendo el mismo chico serio y gruñón del que se había enamorado. Ulrich fue a sacarse las manos que cubrían sus ojos. Cuando las tocó, notó que le eran familiares. El tacto era suave y cálido. Sin duda ese no era Odd.

Yumi aflojó y él tomó sus manos en las suyas. Se dió la vuelta, esperando ver a quien pensaba que podía ser la dueña de esas manos. Y allí la vio.

-Yu...Yumi- balbuceó el chico- ¿eres tú? ¿De verdad?

-Quién sino- contestó ella con una amplia sonrisa

Ulrich le soltó las manos y la abrazó. La había echado mucho de menos y ahora estaba en frente suyo. No se lo podía creer. Yumi correspondió al abrazo.

-Te he echado mucho de menos Ulrich

-Y yo a ti, Yumi

Se quedaron unos momentos mas, abrazándose. Sintiendo el cariño del otro y la tranquilidad de volver a estar juntos. Aunque él no sabía si duraría. Se separó para mirarla a los ojos.

-¿Cómo es que estás aquí? ¿Te has... escapado?- preguntó él

-No, no me he escapado. Todo ha terminado. Estoy aquí para quedarme.

-¿En serio?- dijo él con una sonrisa que revelaba toda su felicidad de tenerla cerca

-Si- dijo ella emocionada

Tomados de las manos se sentaron en la cama.

-Cuéntame... ¿cómo ha sido todo?

-Bueno resumiendo mucho... digamos que todo ha sido una trampa para la rebelión. Yo era el anzuelo y bueno... todo salió bien, por eso estoy aquí.

-¿Y el matrimonio concertado?- quiso saber él, pues era el tema que más le atormentaba.

-Se anuló. La guardia secreta del emperador llegó justo a tiempo- dijo ella sonriendo

Ulrich dejó un suspiro de alivio ante la última afirmación de Yumi. No podía dejar de mirarla. Le encantaba tenerla a su lado de nuevo. Pensó que los demás se preocuparían si él no bajaba a desayunar. Aunque antes de hacérselo saber, otro pensamiento cruzó su mente.

-Ahora que lo pienso... tú debes ser la chica nueva de la que habla Aelita

-¿Ya me ha visto?- preguntó decepcionada, creyó haber sido discreta

-No, solo vio que Jim salía de un cuarto cerrado, por lo que supuso que sería 'chica nueva'

-Entonces... ¿vamos a desayunar y les damos una sorpresa?- dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta

-Si, pero...- él se levantó y le sujetó del brazo- hay algo que también he echado de menos

-¿El qué?- dijo ella con una sonrisa pícara, pues en el fondo sabía por donde iba la cosa

Ulrich, comprendió que ella lo sabía. La tomó por la cintura, lentamente la acercó a él y la besó. Ella correspondió y puso sus brazos en sus hombros. Cuando se separaron se miraron a los ojos, se tomaron de la mano y bajaron a la cafetería.

***En la cafetería***

Aelita, Jeremy y Odd se sentaron en la misma mesa de siempre. Se habían servido lo mismo de siempre, chocolate y croissant.

-¿Empezamos ya a desayunar?- preguntaba Odd con desesperación

-Odd, tenemos que esperar a Ulrich- contestó Jeremy con desgana, era la quinta vez que se lo repetía

-Pero, es que tarda mucho...

-Odd...- se quejó Aelita- mira allí viene, ya puedes empezar

Aelita dirigió la mirada hacia la puerta, lo vio entrar y se centró en su desayuno.

Ulrich, seguido por Yumi se dirigió a la barra. Agarraron las bandejas y se sirvieron. Luego fueron hacia la mesa donde estaban sus amigos. Sin levantar la vista de su bandeja, Odd habló.

-Ulrich, ya te vale, podrías haberte dado prisa

-Lo siento Odd, pero... tengo una buena excusa

Aelita y Jeremy le miraron y se dieron cuenta de 'la excusa'

-No puede ser...- dijo Aelita sorprendida- has vuelto...

-¿Quién ha vuelto?- preguntó Odd, sin despegar la atención de su bandeja- porque si te refieres a 'nuestro Romeo', él todavía no se ha ido a mover cielo y tierra para buscar a Yumi.

Yumi y Ulrich enarcaron las cejas y se miraron. En efecto, Odd seguía siendo el mismo de siempre y eso es lo que Yumi había echado de menos de él.

-Odd, si hicieras más caso a lo que pasa a tu alrededor te darías cuenta de a quién tienes en frente- replicó Yumi

Odd levantó la mirada, para protestar pero en cuanto se dio cuenta de que era Yumi quien le había hablado, simplemente sonrió.

-Eh... menuda excusa Ulrich- dijo retomando su humor- y tu Yumi... ¿Por qué estás aquí?

-Eso, cuéntanos- dijo Jeremy, alegre de haber recuperado a su amiga

-Respondiendo a tu pregunta Odd, estoy aquí para quedarme

-¿En serio?- preguntó entusiasmada Aelita- entonces... ¿tú eres la chica nueva?

-Se puede decir que si- contestó ella

Ulrich dejó su bandeja en la mesa y ayudó a Yumi con la suya, a lo que ella respondió con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

De nuevo, la pandilla volvía a estar al completo. Yumi les contó porqué se había ido, qué había pasado en Japón y cómo había logrado convencer a su padre para que le dejara volver.

-Wow... y todo eso ¿En dos semanas?- preguntó Odd sorprendido

-Habrán sido dos semanas pero a mi me ha parecido eterno...- contestó Yumi

-¿Entonces te quedarás?- preguntó Aelita impaciente

-Si- contestó alegre

-Aelita, ahora tienes una compañera de residencia- sugirió Jeremy a lo que las chicas asintieron

-Cambiando de tema... os he traído unos regalos ¿Qué os parece si después de clase venís a mi cuarto y os los doy?- sugirió Yumi, recordando lo que había traído

-Me parece bien- contestó Jeremy, seguido de las repuestas afirmativas de los demás

-Entonces- dijo ella levantándose- nos vemos luego, que tengo que pasar por el despacho del director antes de ir a clases

-Voy contigo- Ulrich se levantó y la acompañó

Cuando salieron de la cafetería estaban tomados de las manos. Llegaron al recibidor que daba paso al despacho.

-Te espero aquí- le dijo el chico

-Claro- le respondió con una sonrisa

Yumi entró al despacho. El director la trató en calidad de nueva alumna y le entregó los papeles que correspondían. Para cuando salió vio que Ulrich estaba allí, como le había dicho. El timbre sonó y tenían que ir a clases.

-Te acompaño a clases- se ofreció él

-Gracias, pero no tienes porqué hacerlo... llegarás tarde a clases...

-No importa, quiero hacerlo- contestó él, tomándola de la mano

Llegaron a la clase de Yumi, se despidieron y él se fue a su clase.

***En la habitación de Yumi***

Terminaron las clases y después de comer se fueron a la habitación de la nueva interna. Una vez dentro, Aelita y Jeremy se sentaron en la cama; mientras que Ulrich y Odd, en el suelo.

-Yumi, te ha quedado muy bien el cuarto, me encanta cómo lo has decorado

-Gracias Aelita, toma esto es para ti- dijo y sacó de su maleta un kimono rosa.

-Gracias, es precioso. Me encanta- agradeció la pelirrosa

-No hay de qué Aelita- contestó con una sonrisa- A ti Jeremy... no sabía qué traerte, por eso se me ocurrió que tal vez esto te pudiera ser útil- dijo entregándole una caja

-No tenías por qué- dijo, mientras abría la caja

-¿Qué es?-se impacientó Odd

Jeremy terminó de abrir la caja y vió que era un disco duro con mucha capacidad para guardar documentos y programas.

-La verdad Yumi, esto es lo que necesitaba desde hace tiempo, gracias- agradeció Jeremy

-¿En serio? Qué suerte- se sorprendió la pelinegra-toma Odd, esto es para tí. Supuse que te vendría bien

-A ver...- Odd abrió la caja rápidamente- wow...me encanta. Así podré hacer películas mejores

Yumi lo miró con cara de esperárselo. Le había regalado una videocámara. Pensaba que en Japón la tecnología estaba muy avanzada y sería adecuado aprovechar eso para los regalos de Jeremy y Odd. Y no se equivocó.

-Y bueno... a ti Ulrich... te he traído esto- dijo dándole una caja

-Gracias Yumi- agradeció, dejando la caja a un lado

-¿No lo vas a abrir?- preguntó Odd

-No. En Japón no se abre un regalo delante de la persona que te lo da- contestó

Yumi sonrió. En el fondo sabía que contestaría eso. Además le hubiera dado un poco de vergüenza que lo abriera delante de todos. Era el dibujo que había hecho en Japón.

Las horas siguientes estuvieron hablando. Yumi les contó que en Japón había conocido a Hana, que la había tratado muy bien. En cambio, ellos le contaban las cosas que se había perdido. Los espectáculos de Sissi, que aunque seguía siendo la misma 'diva' que conocía tiempo atrás, ahora se había vuelto más amable. Odd se regodeaba de su nuevo ligue, que misteriosamente todavía le duraba. Jeremy y Aelita, le contaban que se habían apuntado al club de ciencia, ya que ahora tenían tiempo. Sin embargo Ulrich no contó mucho de lo que había hecho en su ausencia.

Unas horas más tarde, ya era de noche.

-Bueno- dijo Odd - yo creo que ya es hora de ir a cenar

-Si - afirmó Jeremy- ¿vamos?

-Si, vamos- se levantó Aelita-¿os venís?- preguntó dirigiéndose a Yumi y Ulrich

Ambos se miraron y respondieron a la vez.

-No

-¿No? Bueno como queráis, pero... ¿puedo quedarme con vuestras raciones?- preguntó Odd

-Claro- respondió Yumi

Los tres abandonaron el cuarto y cerraron la puerta. En la habitación solo quedaron ellos. Ambos se sentaron en la cama, el uno al lado del otro. Ella apoyó su cabeza en su hombro y él pasó su brazo por detrás de su cintura. Cerraron los ojos y estuvieron en silencio. Era lo único que necesitaban, estar juntos. Pasados unos minutos, Yumi rompió el silencio.

-Ulrich... ábrelo

-Pero...

-No pasa nada... quiero saber si te gusta...

-Está bien- respondió él

Ulrich abrió el regalo y se sorprendió del dibujo.

-Yumi...me encanta... te ha quedado muy bien- contestó sonrojado

-Gracias- contestó

Ambos se miraron a los ojos y se fueron acercando, para sellar el momento con un beso. Un beso, cargado de sentimiento. Cuando se separaron, los dos estaban sonrojados.

-Esta vez te protegeré y te prometo que no te fallaré, Yumi

Yumi solo le respondió con una sonrisa y un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Te quiero Ulrich

-Y yo a ti princesa.

* * *

¿Que tal? ¿lindo final? ¿Les gustó? Porfaplis, ahora sí que necesito de sus comentarios. Quiero que por favor me puntuen el fic del 1-10, asi para el próximo puedo mejorar :) Hayan comentado o no, les haya gustado o no, plis :)

¿Que les pareció la trama? ¿Los personajes se identificaban con la serie? ¿Que te ha gustado mas? ¿Que te ha gustado menos? En fin, digan todo lo que quieran de mi fic :) Responderé por PM :)

**Cerezo de la Luna-Haruno **Espero que te haya gustado el reencuentro :3 y el fic en general :3 Hazme saber tu opinión :D Saludos :D

**codedellarobia** ajajaja, me alegro que te gustase el momento de confesiones ^^ en un principio no lo tenia planeado, pero me alegro que tuviera buena aceptacion :) ¿Te gustó el reencuentro? Opina plis :) Saludos :D

**AelitaEternen** echo de menos C:S en fin... espero que te gustase el reencuentro :) sobre el nuevo proyecto... ya habrá noticias :) Saludos:D PD: pasalo bien en la feria y suerte con los examenes :)

**bluedog197** this is the final chapter so i hope you like the fic :) Thank you very much for your reviews :3 Saludos :)

* * *

Y hasta aquí mi primer fic. Espero que les haya agradado :) Heimao se despide: hasta otra :)


End file.
